Welcome To Port Charles
by Nickels35
Summary: The way it should family drama secrets, murder, love, and corruption every thing in between,Cassadines, Corinthos, Quartermaines and the Spencer's families. All navigate the bloody waters of port Charles
1. Chapter 1

General hospital

Baldwins

Lee & Gail

Scott and Dominque (Lucy)

Karen Wexler (1975)

Logan Hayes (1985)

Serena Baldwin (dec,7,1989)

Cassadines

Mikkos &Helena

Stavros and Laura

Nikolas Mikhail Stavrosovich Cassadine (November ,5,1978)

Spencer Stefan Nikolosvich Cassadine(February,20,2003)

Paige Alana Nikolasnova

Stefan Darius Mikkosivich Cassadine (Aug,15,1960)

Xander Deo Stefanovich Cassadine (April 15,1976)

Saina Calista Stefanova Cassadine (April 15,1976)

Mikkos & Kristin

Natasha (Alexis Davis-Scorpio) (Oct,2,1963)

Samantha Britt Natasha Davis(may,11,1980)

Lila Britt Morgan(nov,8,2004)

Alysa Jay Morgan(nov,8,2004)

Sebastian Alan Morgan(sept,9,2007)

Kristina Adela Corinthos Davis (November 19,1993)

Molly Sofia Lansing Davis(November,10,1997)

Kristina Magda Mikkosnova Cassadine (April 22,1970)

Alexei Christopher Cassadine (July 17,1988)

Mikkos& Svetlana

Valentin Mikkosivich Cassadine (1965)

James Nathan Reeves(august,17,1987)

Andronicus Valentin Pitor Cassadine(1996)

Charlotte Reeves(may,5,2009)

Corinthos

Michael 'Mike' +Adela

Michael 'Sonny' Corinthos Jr(april,21,1965)

Dante Angelo Falconeri (1985)

Rocco Dante Falconeri(sept,9,2013)

Letizia Laura Falconeri (Letty)(feb,14,2016)

Antonio Lorenzo Falconeri(Ant)(feb,14,2016)

Liliana Estrella Corinthos (may ,21,1988)

Kaden Fitz Corinthos(June,10,2009)

Kaydence Estrella Corinthos(June,10,2009)

Michael Corinthos III(December,29,1991)

Grace Leigh Corinthos(Dec,13,2011)

Kristina Adela Corinthos Davis(Nov,19,1992)

Morgan Stone Corinthos(Oct,24,1994)

Avery Jesse Corinthos(Oct,31,2014)

Josslyn Jacks(Nov,3,2004)

Richard Lansing (1974)

Molly Sofia Lansing Davis(Nov,10,1997)

Courtney Matthews-Jacks(aug,12,1982)

Spencer Stefan Nikolosvich Cassadine(feb,20,2003)

Anabelle Jane Jacks(March,18,2009)

Hardy/Webber

Steve Hardy and Audrey Hardy

Jeff Webber (Steve hardy son)

Steven Lars Webber (July 11,1972)

Sarah Audrey Webber(Sept,1,1980)

Angel Jenna Cates(aug,10,2011)

Elizabeth Imogene Webber(Nov,1,1981)

Cameron Steven Spencer(May,11,2002)

Jacob Martin Spencer(May,4,2007)

Aiden Lucas Spencer (july,19,2010)

Hayden Barnes-Finn(March,15,1982)

Addison Brianna Finn

Ariyanah Denna Finn

Thomas Hardy Sr (Audrey Hardy son) (1964)

Thomas Steven Hardy Jr.(nov,16,1987)

Jerome's

Victor Jerome

Dino Antonelli

Evan Jerome sr. (

Evan Jerome Jr

Olivia Jerome (April 7,1960)

Julian Victor Jerome (1959)

Lucas Jones (aug,18,1987)

Averill Elle Jerome(Jameson) (1990)

Ava Lauren Jerome (aug 18,1971)

Lauren Katherine(Kiki) Jerome(May,29,1992)

Avery Jesse Corinthos (oct 31,2014)

Jones

Anthony 'Tony' Jones & Bobbie Spencer

Barbara Jean (B.J) Jones(oct,6,1986-1994)

Lucas Anthony Jones (aug,18,1987)

Andrew 'Frisco' Jones Jr & Felicia

Mariah Maximilliana Jones-Spinelli(Maxie)(oct,31,1986)

Georgianna Mariah Spinelli(aug,21,2013)

Malcom Jayden Spinelli (oct,3,2016)

Georgianna' Georgie "Jones(Mar,6,1988) missing

Quartermaine

Bradley Ward (1945-1974)

Justus Bradley Ward(june,17,1964)-Lainey Winters(1976)

Braden Justus Ward (may,18 2006)

Leah Angela Ward(Jan,22,2008)

Faith Amaya Ward (1969)

Maya Isobel Ward (1988)

Zoe Richardson(sister) 1998

Alan James Quartermaine Sr.(feb,23,1948)

Skye Chandler Quartermaine(aug,1967)

Lila Rae Alcazar(Oct,24,2004)

Alan James Quartermaine Jr. (A.J) (dec,13,1972)

Nicholas David Langton(1987)

Michael Alan Corinthos III

Grace Leigh Corinthos

Jason Morgan (Quartermaine)(sep,14,1973)

Lila Britt Morgan(nov,8,2004)

Alysa Jay Morgan(nov,8,2004)

Sebastian Alan Morgan(sep,9,2007)

Emily Quartermaine Cassadine (Jan,16,1984)

Paige Alana Nikolasnova Cassadine (April 10,2009)

Tracey Angelica Quartermaine(April,6,1949)

Edward Lawrence Quartermaine (1964)

Brook Lynn Ashton(Oct,24,1986)

Leo Oliver Ashton(may2015)

Dillon Albert Quartermaine (May,27,1987)

Jimmy Lee Holt (1954)

Jonah Gatlin Holt

Scorpio

Robert Xavier Scorpio (sept, 15) – Anna Devane

Robin Scorpio Drake(Oct12,1977)

Emma Grace Scorpio-Drake (Nov,4,2004)

Patrick Noah Drake Jr.(july,25,2017)

Malcom Mac Scorpio (jan,16,1957)

Connor Edge Scorpio(sep,22,1991)

Spencer's

Patricia Spencer (1945)

Valerie Spencer (1987)

Lucas Lorenzo Spencer Sr. (1948)

Lucas Lorenzo Spencer Jr.(Lucky) (July 15,1979)

Cameron Steven Spencer (May 11,2002)

Jacob Martin Spencer (May 4,2007)

Aiden Lucas Spencer (july,19,2010)

Ethan Lovett (sept,22,1987)

Lesley Lu Spencer-Falconeri(Aug,8,1988)

Rocco Dante Falconeri (Sept,9,2013)

Letizia Laura Falconeri(feb,14,2016)

Antonio Lorenzo Falconeri(feb,14,2016)

Barbara Jean Spencer (aug,8,1957)

Caroline Leigh Corinthos (Nov,5,1973)

Liliana Estrella Corinthos (May 21,1988)

Kaden Fitz Corinthos

Kaydence Corinthos

Michael Corinthos III(Dec,29,1991)

Grace Leigh Corinthos(dec,13,2011)

Morgan Stone Corinthos(Oct,24,1994)

Avery Jesse Corinthos(Oct,32,2014)

Josslyn John Jacks(November,3,2004)

Barbara Jean Jones (B.J)(1986-1994)

Lucas Anthony Jones (aug,18,1987)

Extra

Olivia Falconeri-Quartermaine (1970)

Katherine Hardwick Howard(June 3,1972-2013)(Connie)

Trey Falconeri(1990)

Damian Milhouse Spinelli(April,27,1987)

Duke Lavery(1956)

Griffin Munro(1986)

Sean Donely(

Tiffany Hill

Anna Donely(1994)

Delores Padilla

Eddie Cabrera

Matthew Hunter(1980)

John Anthony Zacchara(Nov,22,1983)

Claudia Antonia Zacchara(oct,29,1969)

Sly Eckert(may,12,1979)

Julia Barrett(feb,25,1965)

Brenda Barrett(april,1,1975)

Alec Brendan Barrett(2006)

Japser Andrew Jacks(jax)(1969)

Josslyn Jack(nov,3,2004)

Anabelle Jane Jacks(March,18,2009)

Jerry Aloysius Jacks (jerry)(1956)

John (Jagger)Cates (1972)

Stone Cates(2003)

Shawn Butler(1970)

Gia Campbell(1981) attorney

Marcus Taggert(1967)

Nina Reeves(March,12,1970

Silas Clay(1970)

Rafe Kovich jr(april,10,1997)

Felix Dubios(1986)

Taylor DuBois(1997)

Sabrina Santiago(1986)

Jordan Ashford(1974)

Thomas ashford sr.(1970)

Curtis Ashford(1973)

T.J Ashford(Oct,15,1996)

Stella Ashford(1951)

Max Giambetti(1974)

Milo Giambetti(1984)

Diane Miller(oct,27,1963)

Britt Westbourne(1979

Liesl Obrecht(1960)

Epiphany Johnson(1962)

Stanford Johnson(1984)

Shai Zebibdah johnson (Sept,13,2008)


	2. Chapter 2

**General hospital**

 **Well can you just look at my hand oh glorious one she said sarcastically, what happen Dr. Hunter asked. As you can see I sprained it she said shrugging her shoulders with a grin.**

" **Sure" Lil you say the same thing whenever you come in here with some mysterious injury the young doctor said with air quotes. I do not she said as she feigned innocence Liliana said with a mischievous grin, come last go this way he said.**

 **Now can you tell me what really happen Matt says how did you really break your hand. I got in a fight that's all your getting out of me 'Doc' Liliana says. Fine have it your way Corinthos but don't come to me for more patch work.**

 **Don't be a big baby Hunter it's just all you need to know right now, but I promise I will make it up to you she says kissing later she says. Thanks a lot, love she said winking at him he smirked I'm in over my head he whispered to himself.**

 _ **Flash back**_

 _ **I know what you did and I have the proof, so why don't you stop trying to string my brother along I saw your leave his place. I told you that if you pushed you would see me again right your crazy old bitch Lili said throwing the Vase. Are you crazy you must be Bipolar just like your old man huh', Or you should be dead like your mother.**_

 _ **That's when Liliana charged at the woman slamming her into the wall and throwing punches. Your stupid bitch the young woman yelled, I will make you sorry you ever mentioned my mother. It was always a soft spot for her seeing that she has never met her mother.**_

 _ **Even though she had Carly she still craved the woman's face that she had. All she remembers is being pulled off the older woman "I will kill you "your venomous leech. I will die before I let you drag my baby brother into your bullshit again Liliana yelled.**_

" _ **Lil" I appreciate you looking out for me but I'm a big boy now let me handle this ok Morgan smirked. 'Fine' she said with a huff, Morgan smile now go get your hand checked out I'm sure its broken. Alright I will go but don't fall for it she said kissing on the cheek while she looked at Ava rolling her eyes.**_

' **Hey Liliana 'Lil rolled her eyes and turned around and plastered on a fake smile hi Robin. What happened to your hand asked Robin, just a little sprain from boxing Liliana replies. Oh, okay did you see Matt he should be making rounds Robin says.**

 **Yeah, I know I spoke to him but I must she stop in mid-sentence as she caught a glimpse of him. She thought she had to go and fast why is he here, he can't be here. She coughed well I should go she said rushing the opposite direction. As he and Patrick approached Robin how are you Griffin she said hugging him' long time no see little brother'.**

 **Patrick watched as Liliana hurried off but brushed it off, Robin asked so how do you like GH so far. Griffin said I am amazed at this place I think I will blended right in he said with a smile.**

 **Ava's penthouse**

 **That sister of your is a real nut job I should have her arrested Ava said, I wouldn't try that Ava Morgan said seeing as how you're going to Jail soon.**

 **Yeah right, I don't know what either of you are talking about. Whatever you two manufactured to take my case will not work Ava said ok, so if you're here thinking I am giving up my right to my little girl.**

 **You can leave right now or we can settle this and give her to me, Morgan scoffed you must be crazy if you think I'm giving my daughter to you.**

' **GET OUT 'Ava yelled your smarmy little bastard, Morgan laughed you loved every minute of it Ava he said taunting her. She picked up the other vase and hurled it at him as he made his way to the door.**

" **oh yeah" I almost forgot A.J is awake and talking so say goodbye to Avery Morgan said as he closed the door.**

' **No' she said this can't be happening she said as she rushed to her room to grab her things to leave. When a young woman entered hi the guy just let me in I'm looking for Julian Jerome. 'What for Ava' asked, I'm because he is my father the young woman said she had dark brown hair and light green eyes but she was the spitting image of Julian before the face change. You must be my aunt Ava are you ok she asked you to have a lot of superficial wounds. Did that guy that just left do that to you I could call the cops. Ava jumped no cops you can stay and wait for "but I have to go" Ava says.**

 **As she rushed out the door running into Dante and detective Padilla. Dante raised his eyebrows going somewhere Ava as detective Padilla took her bag.**

 **Ava Jerome, you are under arrest for the murder of Constanza Louise Falconeri and the attempted Murder of A.J Quartermaine.**

 **You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney if you cannot afford one will be provide for you. Do you understand theses rights as it was explained to you?**

 **Partner I think she was making a run for it Padilla says she has her passport, clothes and a wad of cash. Is that right well not this time Ava you're going to jail this time we have you dead to rights.**

 **P.C. PD**

 **Trey paced the station to come face to face with the woman who murdered his mother. He stopped when he seen his cousin and his partner come in with short blonde woman.**

 **They stopped in front of him, he felt a bolt of anger run through him' so you're the bitch that killed my mother'. Trey now isn't the time honey Olivia said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.**

 **As Dante lead Ava, away as she watched the young man she didn't even know the woman had children. Liv, I was so angry at her for so long and she tried to reach out to me several times.**

 **And I pushed her away every time the young man said with tears in his eyes. She called me the day she died and I told her not to call me again and she said she understood but she loves me.**

 **That she was sorry for the hurt she caused and I was to self-involved. To realize she was better and I blew her off and I can't take it back the young man cried.**

 **Olivia held him as he cried she understood honey your mother loved you no matter what. That's what momma's do no matter how many times you push us away we are still there.**

 **I wasted so much time being angry that I just lost out on time on getting to know my mother. Outside of what my father said he was everything to me. Then I founded out he lied to me about so much I don't know what is real and what isn't.**

 **I have to go Olivia, I thought I could do this but I can't the Trey said wiping his tears away and hurrying away.**

 **Olivia looked at the interrogation room if you can't I will.**

 **Greystone Manor**

 **Liliana pulled up in front of the queen of angel' s school hi mom Kaden and Kaydence said in unison as they got in the car. How babies she said how was school good they said, mom are we still going to grandpa's tonight Kaden asked. She decides to play with them who said we were going to grandpa's.**

 **You did mom he makes the best chicken cacciatore ever. Wait I thought I did traitors she said mom your learned from grandpa silly Kaydence said laughing.**

 **Liliana looked at her through the rearview mirror she had her father's smile all she could think about was that night they were conceived.**

 **From her greatest heartache, she got the loves of her life what more can she asked for as she drove to her parent's house.**

 **As she made it through the gate and went to the house, hi grandpa the kids said running to give him a hug. Ooohh did we walking in on something whipper snapper she said to Joss.**

' **No' Carly and Sonny both said your always invited sweetheart you know that Sonny replied, yes Joss yelled Lil you can help me tell them I don't need guards.**

 **Aww pumpkin that would be a lie now wouldn't she said batting hers at joss. Ugghhh I have the worse sisters every she said stomping away love you too Joss Liliana yelled after her chuckling.**

 **When did that happen Liliana said the youngest girl is growing up you ready for that she said looking at her mother. Carly shook her head she has just been digging her heels in lately alot.**

 **Morgan walked in with Avery he can in what's wrong with Joss he asked, Lil shrugged hey Avery it's Titi she said picking her up. Is Michael or Dante coming to family dinner he asked, no Michael isn't but Grace is here. Son I guess he will come later to get her. He kissed his mother and his sister As Morgan mad his way to the den to speak to his dad.**

 **And Dante I don't know he never replied Krissy says coming in with Ethan behind her. Oh Krissy You keep things interesting Lil says with a devious grin. As Krissy winked her eye at her I dont know what you mean big sister Carly looked between the both of them don't start ok.**

 **Lil said what we didn't do anything she said shrugging I know you two not today Ok Carly says. Yes ma'am they both said laughing Ethan asked what's going on with you lovely ladies.**

 **Let's go eat she said grabbing his hand walking towards the dining room. Avery says uh-oh Liliana shakes her head uh-oh is right mama even you know it. Now let's go watch the fireworks shall we she said putting Avery down walking to the dining room.**

 **Robin and Patrick's house**

 **Are you ready to meet your dad Robin said with a smile , I'm a little nervous Griffin says. Don't worry he will love you Robin said as Patrick went to answer the door. Anna ,Duke good evening Patrick said as he greeted them and ushered them inside.**

 **Hi Anna says smiling at him the young Doctor was nervous to say the least. Nice to meet you young man Duke said stretching out his hand that Griffin shook his hand. Hi Griffin said staring I'm sorry for staring he said shaking himself out of a trance. Wondering were was Averill she was supposed to meet him before.**

 **Friend of yours Robin Anna said umm not really Anna Devane and Duke Lavery meet Griffin Munro. Duke had I perplexed look on his face, Duke what's wrong Anna asked he watched the younger man closely. I knew a girl Margaret Munroe back in the days. Griffin looked him I know that's my mother and she said your my father.**

 **General Hospital**

 **A young woman was brought in with her little boy trailing behind the gurney**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Cassadine estate

 **Alexei stood at the balcony staring off into the night sky, honey you okay Kristina asked. Mother I'm fine he replied well you're silently brooding here on the balcony I worry.**

 **I know you Alexei I know you what's on your mind son, Kaden asked me about his father if I knew him. Oh, Kristina said avoid the glaze of her son, now it has nothing to do with my father if that is what you think.**

 **It wasn't a jumpstart to a talk about my father it was just what I said Kaden. he asked me mother and I didn't know what to say to my godson, he has you darling and you are the best Kristina says with a smile.**

 **So how are everything at the office your uncle and your cousin treating you right. Were Cassadines mother good is conditioner Kristina chuckles that Is very true.**

 **Normal for us isn't the in squabbling, of trying to kill each other seeing as how Samantha and uncle Valentin is still beating the rest of us.**

 **Well if you want to exclude Helena we will be as normal as they come. How are you I know Ned got married that can't be easy for you seeing as how your used to be an item he said.**

 **I'm ok it wasn't meant to be Kristina says solemnly, mother you will meet someone just right for you. Somewhat Kristina says looking at her son, as Stefan entered the study Alexei, Kristina Stefan says.**

 **Big brother how's it hanging Kristina said with a mischievous grin as Alexei chuckled knowing how his uncle hated slang. Stefan looked at her warningly you know what steffy I'm going to be ghost now she said grinning from ear to ear. Isn't that what you young people say nowadays Kristina stop it. Alexei looked at his mother with a raise eyebrow laughing, as he mother left the room. He looked at his uncle and shook his head she knows how to wow the crowd doesn't she.**

 **She knows how to push buttons even better as Xander and Nikolas entered the room shall we beginning or are we waiting for anyone else Nikolas asked.**

 **Ava and Julian Penthouse**

 **Julian entered not only to find the cops going through his home but a young woman trying desperately to keep them in line." What the hell is going on in my house Julian yelled Lucky smirked spring cleaning. Averill yelled do you have to be such a pretentious jerk she said glaring at the cop.**

 **Only when the perp sister and his sister a reputed mobster who came to wreak havoc on this city. And in that killing an innocent woman and putting a man in a coma or should I tell your little girl friend all your dirty deeds Lucky says. You have no proof of that detective so you can leave Julian said brushing him off.**

 **I'm not his girlfriend your asshole he is my father Averill getting angry as she kept sending her phone to voicemail. Lucky scoffed even worse run while you still can my cousin Lucas was so lucky he got a bullet to the chest because if this bastard. Well the law state he is innocent until proven otherwise the young woman says. 'If you say so sweetheart 'be naïve if you want to but you're only going to be disappointed Lucky says shaking his head. Detective West Lucky 'calling his partners name excuse lucky said walking away. Julian was stumped into silence he had come to port Charles thinking Samantha Morgan was his daughter.**

 **How I…I…. I Julian said sitting down ummm I guess now is as good as any you dated my mother for a while Elle Jean Jameson, he whispered E.J. yeah that what all he friends called her Averill said said sadly.**

 **Julian thought about the last time he was with her was right after he was given a new life. I felt the sadness roll of the young woman in waves. As he stammered I wasn't in the right frame of mind that I'm sorry he said, wait you said called like past tense Julian said. With sad look in here dark brown eyes she said umm my … um well look at that were down you can go back to committing crimes and covering them up detective West said.**

 **For her sake, I hope you really get yourself together you already disappointed Lucas don't make it two for two Lucky said leaving with the csi's behind him.**

 **I wasn't going to do this today I'm sorry I can tell you have a lot going on right now I should go and this was supposed to be Griff's day she said. Hurrying out the door and stopping to breathe thinking what if everything she read about him was true. After what she witnessed what if the pretentious ass was right. She felt like she couldn't breathe she had to get away.**

 **In her hurry, she forgot her mother's locket that Julian found when she left clenching the locket Julian silently vowed to get to the bottom of it. He picked up his phone and called one of his associates I need you to run a test for me asap ok bye he said hanging up.**

 **Robin and Patrick's**

 **Duke sat baffled mumbling Margert was a good girl why didn't she tell me she was pregnant. Anna took the lead how do we know what your saying is true watching the young man as he shifted.**

 **I ran the DNA test myself he is your son uncle Duke Robin said handing it to the older man. The man did not know what to say but why wouldn't she tell me Duke said accusatory.**

 **Griffin spoke she did want to tell you she came here to tell you, but you were madly in love with someone else he said. I only found out after my mother passed away Griffin replied.**

 **As Duke looked at him in shock I'm sorry for your loss he replied, thank you Griffin said.**

 **Griffin kept texting her but no answer which had him worried. Anna spoke is there somewhere you rather be you keep watching your phone.**

 **No ma'am the young man says I'm waiting to hear back from my fiancée is all. And why is that Anna replies, sometimes she can be a bit impulsive they had made a deal to talk to their prospective fathers on separate occasions.**

 **Duke stumbled so what is it that you do he asked staring at the young man. 'I have a son 'Duke whispered not knowing how to feel. Griffin cleared his throat I am a neurosurgeon at general hospital sir.**

 **Anna watched as Duke was a in complete shock well your mother seems to do well by you. I wish I had been there for you as a young man duke said apologetic, its ok I heard about what happened to you**

 **. Imm. yes, sir Griffin call me Duke he said reaching for the young man's hand and just like that. Duke stood to his feet and embraced the young man griffin was shocked that he was received that way. Anna stepped forward and embraced him as well welcome to the family she said with a warm smile.**

 **Griffin was shocked at the instant acceptance he got, now 'let's eat' Patrick said with a smile. He yelled for Emma as she finally made an appearance after being on the phone since she got home.**

 **Somewhere in Port Charles**

 **She has drove around ever since she left his house her mind was spinning. She pulled over and looked through her phone and saw that Griffin had text multiple times. Averill told him it was okay she was ok and she would see him when he got home.**

 **But the truth of the matter is that she was still reeling from this evenings events.**

 **Greystone manor**

 **Duke walked in as Sonny was just finishing getting off the phone with Shawn. Duke what's going on he asked as he shook his hand, I need to speak with you about.**

 **If this is about the reopening I already told you I would send the boys in my place. So, there is no blow black about you being in the business anymore.**

 **It's not about that Duke replied, you look like you can use a drink Sonny said making his way to the drink cart.**

 **What was it like when Dante showed up on your doorstep Duke asked, Sonny eyed his friend curiously but was interrupted by daddy Lilianna said as she kissed him goodnight.**

 **Hi uncle Duke, Bye uncle Duke she said leaving giving him a kiss as well. Get home safe sweetheart Sonny said, I will Freddy is driving right behind me Liliana replied as she left.**

 **Sorry about that family dinner Sonny said with a smile I will answer that but a toast first. To what Duke replied to ava Jerome rotting in prison where she belonged he said as they clinked glasses.**

 **I can drink to that Duke said raising his glass, well Dante showed up he was seventeen years old and me I was shocked and hurt because he accused me of being a deadbeat amongst other things.**

 **Why do you ask Sonny questioned, because I met my son tonight Duke replies I wasn't aware you had a son Sonny says to the older gentleman?**

 **Neither was I Duke answers, how true do you think it is Sonny asked. It's true Robin ran the test herself Duke answered, so do you know his mother Sonny questioned. 'Yes' she was a woman I was involved with prior to coming to Port Charles.**

 **You know I want to be angry I want to break something it just adds to the list of things that were toking from me. The Jerome's robbed me of my child with Anna and robbed me of my life.**

 **I can't help but to be a little resentful Duke says angrily I lost out on so much. Because of them I hope you take everything from them and then some he said downing his drink.**

 **Sonny watched as Duke eyes grew with anger, you can't change the past Duke what you have is right now Sonny says. Is he angry about you not being there Sonny asked "No" Duke says then there is your answer right there?**

 **Just get to know your son is all you can do now Sonny you coming to bed Carly said coming down the stairs oh hi Duke she says with a smile Good evening Carly Duke says.**

 **Did Lil leave already Carly asked' Yes' she did like 10 minutes ago Sonny said. Ok well I will leave you boys too it the Carly says going upstairs.**

 **So, what's he like Sonny asked, Duke smiled genuinely for the first time since he got there he is a doctor he said with pride. So that's it Sonny said I get your still angry at what you lost at the Jerome's hand but just get to know your son. And worry about the club reopening in a couple of weeks let me worry about the Jerome's. One down one more to go Duke said as he raised his glass with a smile.**

 **I'm having breakfast with him and his fiancée tomorrow Duke said smiling from ear to ear. Then you have it better than me because Dante was angry when he showed up here and only angrier when he saw I had other kids Sonny said.**

 **Kelly's Diner**

 **Averill found herself sitting there staring blankly Carson said can I get you anything miss. She looked up just coffee black the young girl poured her a cup as Averill put the sugar in the cup. When a couple kids came in "Car lets go 'Andronicus yelled its time as T.J, Molly, Christina and Rafe came in after.**

 **Averill watched the girl take off the apron and scream MIKE IM GOING greeting her friends. Mike yelled T.J I expect you in here for the early morning shift the older man said.**

 **As the kids left calm fell over the small diner as Averill sat playing with her cup. When other young woman around her age came in there was something vaguely familiar about her.**

 **Lil shouted Grandpa I got your plate as the older man came out the kitchen and hugged her. They spoke briefly when the young woman left Averill couldn't shake she had seen her before.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

 **Port Charles middle school**

 **Lila and Joss were yet again taunting Emma man it must be exhausting being you huh Joss says. Little miss perfect Emma Drake, cut it out says Alysa leave her alone. Emma yelled my gosh shut up already I'm in ok. Joss smirked Yes, she said pumping her fist in the air.**

 **Lila laughed as Alysa shook her head this is going to be trouble. I am only going because to keep you two out of trouble that undoubtedly will find us Alysa said.**

 **This is going to be fun Lila said I even have an idea how to ditch our detail she said with a mischievous grin. Alysa and Lila were twins but they were very different not just in looks but personalities as well.**

 **Unlike her sister Alysa was quiet and reserved like her father. Lila on the other hand was more outgoing and the trouble maker of the two. Even with their differences they were very in sync with each other.**

 **Ladies to crowded around me all at once the girls all turned around and looked and all simultaneously scoffed. Emma mumbled dork, Lila said "go get bent Landon". While Alysa and Joss both said asshole as they walked away.**

 **Chase laughed yeah, you're popular with the ladies alright he said to his friend. Wait Landon yelled as he ran after them, don't be that way I have enough love to go around.**

 **Kelly's diner**

 **Duke fiddled with his jacket nervously when Griffin and Averill comes in. Duke stands up to greet them shaking hands with them both good morning he said.**

 **As they sat for breakfast will Anna be joining us this morning Griffin ask politely. Um no she isn't she had to be at the station this morning with a high-profile case.**

 **Oh Yeah what does Ms. Devane do Averill aske Duke replies she is Port Charles very own police commissioner he said with pride.**

 **Oh well that great and I hear you are both doctors yeah said with a smile. Well I know Griffin is a neurosurgeon what kind of doctor are you Oncology she said.**

 **Outstanding Duke said Hey Mr. Lavery T.J said as he poured his coffee. Hey T.J I want you to meet my son and his fiancée T.J Ashford meet Griffin Munro and Averill Jameson, T.J says it nice to meet you guys but I didn't know you had a son.**

 **We just met recently Duke says with a smile this young man here wants to become a doctor he replies. Really what kind of doctor Griffin asked T.J shrugs I don't know yet.**

 **Can I get you guys anything Griffin said an omelet and home fries and she will have a blt, will it be your usual Mr. Lavery T.J asked? Yes, it will thank you T.J he says, you should really start giving it some thought Averill says, "I will" T. J says as he walks away.**

 **That when Liliana came in on the phone Yes, I know it is a glorious day she said to someone on the phone. My regular T.J thanks no I'm going to the warehouse now I know I am being a dutiful daughter today.**

 **She laughs I am very dutiful she says sarcastically laughing. That Voice that Laugh he knew it but it couldn't be last time he heard she was in south America.**

 **He looked up and there she was he whispered Lil, as she turned around Hi Uncle Duke bye Unc…. Griffin.' Lil 'Griffin said Liliana she said curtly, do you two know each other Duke asked.**

 **No, she coldly Lil says as Griffin watched with compassionate eyes. That's when it hit Averill the girl from his past the girl from the pictures.**

 **Averill went to introduce herself it was as if Liliana knew it was coming and her cut off I was nice seeing you Uncle Duke. But I must go she said giving him a kiss, wait right there Liliana Corinthos the man said.**

 **As she cursed under her breathe, I want you to meet my son and his fiancée Duke says. That great uncle Duke but I really should go Liliana plead. She was suffocating she had to go fast any second nice meeting you bye she said abruptly.**

 **Cassadine Industries**

 **Hey Lil, where is your banners and your ticker tat parade he said jokingly. As his best friend barged in to his office a slamming the door as she paced mumbling to herself.**

 **He watched her curiously what do need me to fix Carly Jr he said hoping to start their usual banter." Son of a bitch" she shouted hurling the vase across the room as she plopped down in the chair.**

 **Alright enough Lil what happened Alexei asked as his secretary came in he waived her off. She looked up angrily "GRIFFIN MUNRO HAPPENED" Lil replied, 'Lil' that was 8 years ago Alexei says.**

 **That's not what I am talking about I just ran into with him and his fiancée and here is the kicker. You're going to love this part he is uncle Duke's son wow god must really don't like me much.**

' **Lil' I don't like anything that causes you pain I would never mock your pain Alexei says. And for the record god does love you Lil he made sure you lived when you were born.**

 **If he didn't you wouldn't be here and you and I both know why. As she puts her head on his shoulder he put his arm around her it will be ok I promise.**

 **They fell into silence Alexei spoke first "so are you going to tell him he asked. Lil popped up "HELL NO" "Lil" Alexei says warningly, no Alexei it isn't up for discussion she said bluntly.**

 **But he said 'no leave it was it is or I swear to god I will kick your ass Cassadine Liliana said. Alexei raised his hands and surrender ok so what are you going to do exactly. Honestly for the first time in my life I don't know what to do she said.**

 **Anyway, I got get to work she said making her way to the door. Hey Lil, I want you to know I always have your back, but seriously think about it.**

 **You.. NO drop it I won't do that to myself again ever do you here me I love you to Alexei. I know what you want to say but its not happening ok don't mistake me for modest. I am not forgiving in an my father's daughter down to my pretty little dimples ok bye she said closing the door. He shook his head only if it was that simple Lil only if it was.**

 **Somewhere in Port Charles**

 **Griffin barely touched his breakfast and barely said anything since they left Kelly's. Penny for your thoughts hello earth to Griffin wants to go with you Averill said.**

 **He jerked up nothing why do you asked, because you have been weird ever since breakfast. Does it have to do with that girl the one you sacrificed for the greater good.**

 **Huh? Griffin says, that's what you said when we met after my rape Averill says, you told me that you sacrificed your love for her for the church. I remember you saying letting her go was like cutting your own chest open but and you loved her that much Griff. Ave that was a long time ago griffin says averting her gaze on him, can you honestly look me in my eyes and tell me it wasn't hard on you seeing her.**

 **Not just seeing her but her claims to your father that she didn't know you but calling you by your name right there. I saw your face when she said it Griff you were hurt admit it she said letting go of his hand. Who are you trying to convince me or yourself we never lied to each other so don't start now Averill says.**

' **What do you want me to say' that I wasn't shocked, or little hurt that she denied knowing me I never wanted to hurt her. But I saw it the coldness in her eyes and I knew she couldn't be one or two ways she could be abrasive and standoffish but she could also be kind and generous. And in that moment, I know she became her father something she was running from for a long time.**

 **But I can't blame her for the way she feels Avey but it doesn't take away from what we have together. Are you sure Griff because it was easier thinking she was in south America but she isn't, so what now can you live with that.**

 **Honestly answer me babe can you see yourself not being able to not be tempted by her she is gorgeous. We are going to run into each other all over town so you must talk to her and I don't want to deal with the rudeness all the time put it to bed.**

 **Can you honestly say you have no feelings for her at all because the way you explained it was impossible, first off, I love you ok have I ever gave you reason to not trust me Griffin ask.**

 **No, you haven't Averill said but she was cut off by griffin no buts Ave I love you and that is that he said kissing her. So how about after work we go out and just be two young people madly in love with each other with no cares in the world, how does my beautiful fiancée feel about that he said.**

 **As the girls snuck out of school and made their way to the big park with merry go round, so what now Emma said looking around nervously. We have fun for a couple of hours Lila said 'geesh live a little Emma 'joss said, its why we left after lunch checking so as far as the school knows we were there all-day Lila says.**

 **We should be back to school by pick up time Joss says, 'brownies anyone' Joss says with a telling grin as she handed them out. We should head to the arcade and blended in Lila says as the girls made their way there.**

 **General Hospital**

 **Excuse the young woman said I'm looking for nurse epiphany Johnson she said Steve looked up how can help you are you ok he asked you look little pale. The young woman said please I need to speak to NURSE EPIPHANY JOHNSON please it is urgent she said as tried to steady herself until her knees buckled as she collapsed.**

 **It was only then that Steve noticed the little boy who could be no older than 8 or 9 years old standing just behind her as he shouted I need a gurney and call up on 10 and get nurse Johnson down here.**

 **Yes Dr. Webber Sabrina said running to the phone as Felix assisted he tried to get the boy to step away but he shouted MOMMA NO, NO ME DEJES the boy said kicking and screaming momma no, no me dejes.**

 **Ok little guy was just going to help your mother ok he said trying to talk him down as the boy ran and sat next his mother. Can I call your dad buddy Felix says the boy shook his head "FELIX" Steve said, he won't budge dr. Webber Felix says?**

 **Now unless you want him screaming his little head of we are going to have to work around him Felix says. Steve just looked up ok buddy can you tell ne what's wrong with your mom buddy Steve asked still no reply.**

 **What is all this noise going on in my E.R I don't know Steve said this young woman came in asking for you by name but she collapsed before I could get any answers Steve says.**

 **But she did say it was urgent Felix says she came in with this little guy pointing in the child's direction. Well did he say anything Epiphany asked Felix shook his head no, Sabrina bent down hi their little guy my name is Sabrina can you tell me yours.**

 **The boy was a caramel color with little hazel eyes with curly brown hair he just stared Shai he said and I'm here to stay with my abuela without looking up. Alright she said what the hell is going on Epiphany says looking at Felix and Dr. Webber all she said was it was urgent that she speak with you.**

 **Is that all Epiphany said as she looked at the boy and something was familiar about him but she didn't know why. Nurse Santiago did you get anything else out of him they all asked well his name is Shai and he is here to stay with his grandmother Sabrina says.**

 **But what does that have to do with me Epiphany says i dont know Dr. Webber says but it seemed really important as he checked on the young woman.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

 **Somewhere in Port Charles**

 **They were having a blast in the arcade dancing around before they left. Emma jumped down from ledge I feel so free she said laughing" tell me about it" Lila said but I feel hungry mostly she says.**

 **OH, let's get a chilly cheese fries from Kelly's Joss says, but first let's get back to school first then shoot the parents a text. When we get to Kelly's Alysa says, Ooohh can we get onion and a double cheese burger Joss said. And lots of French fries says Emma still giggling while Lila and Joss took selfies.**

 **They made back to school just in time for the end of the school bell at 2:30. As they made their way milo and fredo came and got the girls. Joss slapped Milo on the back and said onward to Kelly's my good mate. So, we can get a few burgers on the barby she said with the best Australian accent.**

 **While the others laughed hysterically Fredo looked at Milo is it just me or are they too giddy he said. Milo shrugged let's just get them to Kelly's he said closing the limo door.**

 **While Lila played with the partition rolling it up and down until her sister plucked her. Alysa says Joss what happened with Oscar Well all my parental units decided to finally agree with each other.**

 **To ruin my life and insist that Milo be my shadow for the rest of my life she said fiddling with her bracelet. As Emma spied the sunroof she got up and pressed the button to the partition. Say mate can you open the sunroof back here she said laughing.**

 **Lila says I can't do the whole accent thing but I know Latin and seriously who the hell uses Latin. Oh, and creepy Helena quotes something about bastards going back to whence they came Alysa said with a shrugged.**

 **Didn't she die or something Emma says eating the rest of her brownie. Lila and Alysa both looked at her incredulously she is Helena Cassadine Queen of the underworld.**

 **When they finally got to Kelly's they ordered all their food Milo, Fredo and Mike all watched them strangely. Mike says that's a lot of food are you going to eat that all." Yup "she said downing her onion rings, as Milo and Fredo looked at them strangely.**

 **So, your parental units decide to play nice nice in one goal 'THEY NEVER AGREE' Lila and Alysa say at the same time. Exactly my point! Joss exclaims so now that pitting my mom verse my dad is a bust. What do I do she said taking one of Emma's cheese fries?**

 **Emma thought for a moment ah ha I got it divide and conquer I'm sure the rules in each house aren't the same. "Eureka, I think you got it Emma "Joss says as she fists pumped in the air.**

 **Emma laughed I have a secret to tell that I haven't told anyone ssshhh she said. They huddled together what Lila said I kissed Cameron Spencer she said laughing.**

 **Geesh I would love to kiss Oscar or Spencer for that matter but Mommy dearest and daddy buzzkill isn't letting that happen says Joss.**

 **See Uncle Sonny disappointed me very much when he agreed with my dad Joss says.' Shit' that has got to suck well at least you two have the option that we don't Alysa said.**

 **Emma says why not confused our father is JASON FUCKING MORGAN the supposed HITMAN Lila says with air quotes. Normally most people who encounter our father meets their maker Alysa says.**

 **Oh, shit yeah that's right I forgot your dad was the supposed hitman Emma says with air quotes. And that's just dad not to mention our Cassadine and Quartermaine families Alysa says. Lila said I kind of have a crush on Talen she says he is dreamy.**

 **But alas it will never be my sister thus as our father will be cramping our style forever Alysa says laughing. Joss sat dazed out playing with her hair you totally been Spinellied she says as they all laughed hysterically.**

 **As they finished their food Senor Corbin stay gold Joss say taking a bow as they left. While Lila and Emma saluted him and Alysa just shook her head laughing.**

 **As they were all took home when joss got home she plopped down on the couch mommy dearest papa Corinthos she said laughing.**

 **How was school Sonny asked the girl smiled school was awesome! She said putting her feet on the coffee table. Sonny and Carly looked at each other strangely as they watched her as she played in her hair.**

 **General hospital**

 **As Emma prepared for candy stripers duties Ugghhh this is so lame she said throwing outfit on the floor. Then she got an Idea she looked around for Epiphany who is always there making sure the stripers are on time. Emma went to go find her parents preferably her mother because her dad would stress the value of keeping up with your engagements.**

 **As she walked around she saw her mother yes, she cheered silently mommy she said I'm not feeling well she said with tears in her eyes.**

 **Robin felt her well you do feel a little warm and your eyes are red you know what your off-striper duty today. Go home and get some rest see you in two hours Robin said calling a cab for her.**

 **That's when her dad came up as she entered the elevator, 'was that Emma 'Patrick asked. Yeah Robin answered doesn't she have candy striper duty he says, yes but she wasn't feeling good so I sent her home Robin says.**

 **Epiphany sat down next to Shai baby do you have your grandma's number so we can call her she says. As everyone focused on the boy that's when he finally looked up she gasped. It couldn't be this boy standing there with her Stanford's eyes.**

 **That when the young woman spoke his grandmother is sitting right there next to him. The nurses head snapped around "excuse me" Epiphany says Shai is your grandson the girl says.**

 **My name is Tatiana Minoso I from Miami, Florida that were I met Stan I helped him when he thought he was being followed.**

 **So, I hid him and that is how it happened he called the feds he said he feared for your safety. So, he made a deal to go into protective custody he had something on some guy.**

 **And when I told him I was pregnant he said he would decide. And we kept in contact up until 4 years ago when he went radio silent. I kept asking his handler about him who gave me updates from the beginning until that time.**

 **That's when someone tried to kill me so I fled my life with the money he set aside for us. So, I hear from him a year ago after I was poisoned in Portugal he said if he didn't find a cure. Bring Shai here that he would follow but last time I heard from him was 6 months ago.**

 **Look I don't have much time left I need you to take care of him in his back pack is all the legal documents giving you custody off him.**

 **The no-nonsense nurse was stunned was to silence as well as Felix, Sabrina and Dr. Webber. She mumbled my my…. Stan is alive, that's when the young woman whispered something to the boy.**

 **But where is he if he is alive epiphany says that's when the young woman starts to seize. When Dr. Webber and Felix sprang into action as the boy start to cry and shake his head as he closed his eyes.**

 **No No Epiphany yelled where is Stanford she said in tears. That's when Steve looked at her and shook his head I'm sorry Epiphany. As the woman broke down in tears as she pulled the boy close to her.**

 **Crimson magazine**

 **Nathan walked in excuse me I'm' looking for the Editor, you're looking at her Maxie says. My sister said to meet here Nathan replies well you are sorely mistaken.**

 **Ummm. how can I help you Nathan Maxie asked making her way around the office? He grabbed her hands why didn't we work because I realized I love Spinelli. And you kept getting distracted by your ex then you left to chase after he never really telling me why and you have been back for what 4 or 5 months or so. Not to mention you have been extremely secretive even before we stopped dating so I guess it was for the best.**

 **I wouldn't have my precious little bundle of joy so I guess everything happens for a reason I suppose Maxie said in one fast swoop. He pulled her close to him to kiss her which she immediately pushes him back wow she said shaking her head. You know Sam and Spinelli were right you were going to attempt to seduce me, hoping that you and your sister could blackmail me to get crimson.**

 **No way Jose you can tell your sister nice touch but it isn't going to work Maxie said as Nathan shifted nervously knowing he was caught. You see how I did that there though Maxie said with a smile I lured you into a false security thinking you can play me but I was on to you. But you can tell your sister I have something she really want more then crimson "what is that exactly "Nina said stepping forward.**

 **I'm not as dumb as you think Nina I am a lot more cut throat then you can imagine scheming is like second nature to me. Much like your dalliance with the Valentin Cassadine OH did I say that out loud Maxie said with a mischievous grin.**

 **Nathan gritted his teeth enough Maxie! what do you have Nina said imploring Maxie. What do you think Nina she said twiddling her fingers before drumming them on the desk, Nathan watched as his sister tough bravado falter?**

 **What is wrong with you huh do you love throwing that in her face Nathan said angrily, like your trying to seduce so your sister can blackmail me to get crimson. I have been with crimson since the beginning I will be damned if my hard work went down the drain I deserve this. And no offense Nina you can find another project and who knows this will give you just that.**

 **Nina didn't want bite but her curiosity got the best of her what is it that you have, Nathan reached for her Nina don't do this he said watching her sadly. Don't do this to her my sister deserve to get one thing that brought her happiness and that was this stupid magazine Nathan said.**

' **WHAT DO YOU HAVE MAXIE PLEASE'! oh relax you don't have to shout you could have asked nicely she said sitting down on the chair unlocking the draw. When I guys came in you can grab the rest of those boxes and taking the downstairs thank you that will be all Maxie says.**

 **What is it Nina say in an audible whisper 'Nina' Nathan says, as Maxie waves around an envelope don't you want to know what's in here she said wiggling her eyebrows.**

 **Do you enjoy toying with her emotions of something Nathan said oh don't be dramatic Mr. blackmailer? Maxie dropped the folder on the table "all of your dreams" are in that envelope Maxie says Nina it's a trick Nathan said.**

 **'It's it though Nathan 'Maxie said looking at them both, Nina opened it and looked inside she gasped and then dropped it. Where did you get this Nathan picked it what is this he said staring at Maxie, it's your Nephew Maxie says. It can't be Nina whispered my mother said I miscarried Nina says, oh no you carried to term she put your son up for adoption.**

 **His name is Logan Thorne Applestone he in February of 1993 while you were in a coma, how do we know this isn't a trick. Because I asked for Spinelli's help to consider considering and it just so happens that the young man is looking for his birth mother.**

 **And I maybe deeply flawed but Spinelli is as honest as they come and he took on the boy's case it just so happens his birth certificate was forged.**

 **So, my hubby happens to be the best at what he does so him and Sam went to the clinic and found the proof that he is in fact your and Silas son. And not to mention Spinelli took it personally seeing as how he never met his parents so it was more for him.**

 **Do what you want with the information or not it's up to you just so you know your son is a hot single dad of a bouncing baby girl. Who he had at 18 with his high school sweetheart who walked out on them but it's your choice Nina I maybe a vindictive bitch. But when you doubt my Spinelli I take that personal because he doesn't have a vindictive bone in his body.**

 **So, do what you will Spinelli already did the DNA test he is just holding out on telling Logan to see what you want to do Maxie said handing her Spinelli's business card. Call or don't call it's not my business Maxie said putting the final things in the box what are you doing Nathan asked.**

 **Oh, Crimson is getting a new home in the old Port Charles press building Maxie said with a smile as she walked and held the door open for them. As she locked the door and looked around one more time as she took it in she remembered the first day they started her Maxie smirked.**

 **Then pressed the elevator door taking the last of it as she waived to Nina and Nathan, he looked at her what are you going to do he asked.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

 **Kristina Cassadines Office**

 **As she stared out the window looking at the sunset in Port Charles." A Penny for your thoughts" Alexis said breaking sister from her trance. Kristina turned to face her sister with a subtle smile then looked back out the window. "Wow rough crowd" Alexis said watching her baby sister.**

 **Sorry Lex a little preoccupied is all she said sitting down behind her desk. Picking up two glass pouring wine in them and handed it to her. Oh boy is it that bad were drinking Alexis says Kristina chuckled it depends she says.**

 **What's on your mind Alex asked Alexei Kristina says solemnly, is he ok Alexis asked. Yes, he fine I have been pondering for some time if I should tell him about his father.**

 **What brought this on I thought he was fine with not knowing, I don't know Lex he was telling me about Kaden asking him about his father. I know my son Alexis he says it doesn't bother him but I know it does.**

 **Only thing he has of me is my eyes he looks like his father, he is a man now Alexis I can't protect him anymore then you can't protect Samantha.**

 **I don't want him to feel like I did Lex I will lay down my life for him Kristina said tearfully. And he loves you Tina that will never change but your right they are adults. I know do I tell him the whole truth or the condense version of it.**

 **Well tell him enough of the truth that will satisfy his curiosity Alexis says. Alexis Tina says warily as she runs her hands through her hair. I not wanting him to feel cheated and I know he feels that way he doesn't have Val's bitterness and resentment.**

 **But Lex he has his anger in spades and it scares me sometimes, and then I think would telling him the truth help. Or will it add to his already mounted anger on the situation he stops asking a long time ago.**

 **I remember when we first came here and the kids would tease him about living with his white family. Lex, I remember the tremble in his face when he asked me if I was his mother.**

 **He was so hurt then when I told him he looked just like his father he wasn't so hurt. He was a loner until he met miss Liliana Corinthos and they have been inseparable since.**

 **They certainly have remembered the time they wanted to swap parents Alexis said as they both laughed. So, Stefan stepped in like the waves rolling off the beach. And has been his calming ever since, I know he used to make Father's Day cards for him.**

 **I taught him how to drive, how to tie a tie Stefan and Xander taught him everything else. He has known Stefan his whole life but he feels more of a kinship with Val.**

 **That he does but never forget he is all you Tina, he may look like his father and never forget above all he is a Cassadine Alexis said.**

 **Kristina picked up her phone and dialed hello darling, I'm well how your day, umm well after you're the party stop by my room when you get home. Ok I love you darling Kristina said hanging up the phone now comes the hard part.**

 **Metro Court Hotel**

 **The older gentleman sat at the back of the restaurant so no one could see him. When Alexei came in and sat down the young man sat down he picked up his phone hello mother he said.**

 **The man whispered Kristina he said bitterly, my day is fantastic how are you mother Alexei says. I have a meeting right now I'm just waiting on a prospective client to come. I sure when I done here I will head that way I love you too.**

 **He shook his head what was his crazy mother up to he smiled she was always getting into something. The man watched him he whispered in Persian he has her smile. Are you sure this is going to work go ahead the older man sat next to Alexei.**

 **He felt ridiculous in this disguise I can I a scotch on the rocks the Older man said. As Alexei drank his vodka straight to take the edge off he put his briefcase next to him.**

 **Alexei looked at his watch he had to get this business concluded in time to go see his mom and go to the party at Jakes. Young man do you have the time he asked, Alexei looked at his watch again its 5:45 Alexei says.**

 **Navid Saleem the man says stretching out his hand, Alexei Cassadine. OH, Cassadine huh Alexei laughs you must have heard the name. well who hasn't when someone tries to freeze the world. Alexei grins well we are not as bad as people think we are. He sat there for thirty minutes he called the client but was a no show.**

 **Screw this he said he called the waitress over and paid his tab and left. The man watched him leave he said follow him as he pulled his hat down to cover his eyes.**

 **Alexei made it down to the parking lot and got into his car and made his way to his mother's office.**

 **Jacks estate**

 **When Joss showed up I did coming baring gifts but Uncle Sonny's didn't make it she said laughing. As she hugged her dad squirt what's up she said rustling her little sister's hair.**

 **Aunt Courtney she said smiling so what's for dinner she said sitting down. Courtney looked at Joss then back to Jax's who shrugged, sweetheart is you ok. Yeah why do you ask Joss looked at him strangely, you just ate like 6 cannoli's Jax says.**

 **Well I was absolutely famished to be honest she said, how is business daddy dearest. Which Joss only laughed harder she shook her head, what's so funny. Nothing just something Lila said is all she whispered daddy buzz kill.**

 **She started texting I hope that isn't this Oscar Jax says, Ugghhh joss said throwing her head back. Who you chill already daddy dearest it isn't Oscar its Lila. She mumbled if you ask me it's stupid that I can't talk to Oscar.**

 **You said something sweetheart jax's asked because you need to check your attitude right now. Joss rolled her eyes and mumbled or what you're going to do take away my phone, what is that Jax asked. Nothing she said folding her arms across her chest, looking down at her phone that beeped.**

 **Courtney saw where it was heading and stepped in so joss how was school hoping to ease the tension. joss shrugged it was fine I guess she says playing with her necklace.**

 **Her phoned beeped**

 _Lila b what happened Kangaroo Jack Tripping._

 _Joss poo totally claims I'm talking to Oscar_

 _Lila b. daddy buzzkill strikes again fyi we saw O_

 _Jossy poo ARE YOU SERIOUS_

 _Lila b yeah, he asked about you_

 _Jossy poo SHUT UP NO BULLSHIT_

 _Lila b no bullshit scouts honor :P_

 _Jossy poo :D omg_

 _Lila B he said to text him he wants to come next time._

 _Lila b Joss where did you go_

 _Lila b J.J what's going on Hello were here :S O [-]:_

 _Lila B …_

" **Josslyn "Jax shouted finally getting her attention, she looked up smiling. Yesss she said irritated that enough give me your phone he said.' No way is you serious' joss said, Yes I am very serious Jax's says I didn't do anything Joss said.**

 **Courtney and I have been trying to talk to you Lila had to tell me something is all I will put it away she said tucking it in her bag. As she heard it going off, that's when Spencer walked in hello mother he said giving her a hug. Annie, he said kissing his little sister. Joss he said smiling, what's up Spence Joss says did Uncle sonny send the cannoli's.**

 **Yeah can we eat already, yeah sure Courtney says as they made their way to the dining room.**

 **Robin and Patrick's house**

 **After she left the hospital when she got home she put on her pajamas turned the music up. and she finished the rest of her brownie she got hungry so she sat on the couch watching cartoons.**

 **As she danced around in her pajama eating peanut butter from the jar she never noticed her parents come in. I wasn't until the music stopped when she noticed them hi mommy hi daddy she said with a wave.**

 **Patrick raised his eyebrows I thought you didn't feel good he said. As robin watched Emma your dad and I are waiting for an answer, I wasn't and I took a nap when I came home and I felt better.**

 **Then I decide to get a snack and here we are she said nervously, "Emma Grace "Patrick said it's the truth daddy I swear. He looked at her skeptically I believe her Patrick we know she would never lie to us Robin says.**

 **Ok he said dinner will be her soon so let's go he said Emma ran to her room. Patrick turned to Robin I don't know what it is but something is off with her. I just don't know what it is yet either Patrick said suspiciously.**

 **Jake's**

 **The party was in full swing they had Ava's face on a witch with a broom. With a banner that read DING DONG THE WITCH IS GONE, Averill and griffin looked around at all the people who celebrating.**

 **That's when they both spotted her amid it yelling hey Kekes you sure you don't want to throw the darts. Hell, I do a young man said as he took the dart from Liliana. The young man kissed his pendant and looked up and whispered something and threw it landing right in the middle of Ava's face.**

 **Kiki watched as everyone celebrated her mother going away and she felt conflicted. Because she knew her mother hurt these people in some or another and they deserve justice.**

 **That's when Averill yelled ENOUGH getting everyone's attention. Liliana, Alexei and Trey turned around Lil looked at Alexei and rolled her eyes. But Trey beat her to the punch who the hell are you if you all can't see she is upset by all this.**

 **Trey chuckled Kiki is one of the many people her mother hurt as well, do you know Ava he asked Averill. No, they don't Liliana which is why I wonder why are they here.**

 **We came to have a drink after work Averill said with her eyes trained on Liliana. And when we get here we have people celebrating someone going to jail and your friends mother at that.**

 **Well cupcake we all can't be patron saints no can we Lil said sarcastically and furthermore everyone here has reason to celebrate Alexei said stepping forward in front of Liliana.**

 **Who does that celebrate someone losing their child and their freedom. And that cause to celebrate that is cruel Averill says Trey stepped up angrily but was cut off by Brooklyn.**

 **Tell that to trey Ava Jerome murdered his mother tell that to Lil and Matt who lost their daughter because of Ava Jerome. Or me, or my cousin Jason who had to undergo reconstructive surgery because of her.**

 **All the innocent people who died in 6 car pileup she started to get rid of Lil and Jason. Me and everyone else was just collateral damage.**

 **Right so yeah bitch feel bad for Ava get real of google her read a fucking new paper something Brooklyn shouted. I will tell you all the horrible things she done so don't waltz your ass in here telling us it's wrong to celebrate.**

 **A woman who has scarred our lives in one way or another. Matt said I never got to see my daughter she is gone my little girl is gone if you don't like the party Dr. Jameson you can find another bar to go to.**

 **The whole time Griffin's eyes were on Liliana who he knew was getting ready to explode. He finally found his voice we didn't know all the pain she caused we are sorry.**

 **As Kiki stormed out Averill went after her, I'm sorry she said as she approached Kiki. I can't be mad at them Kiki says especially Lil she lost the most she was six months pregnant.**

 **And Brooklyn bringing it up only makes me remember why this is happening. It doesn't make it easy because she is your mother Averill says, Kiki laughs that an understatement but my mother has hurt me just as much as she hurt anyone else in there. Averill sat quiet it's still wrong especially if they call there self your friends.**

 **Maybe but it doesn't help their pain, it doesn't change what my mother did after using it to get to Sonny. You really don't know do you, google my mother and then you will see why Kiki said leaving.**

 **Averill sat for a second and got up and went back inside look Liliana I want to. Liliana put her hand up "save it cupcake "she said throwing back her drink.**

 **I really don't give a shit what you think so if you don't mind I will go back to the party. But there is the door I'm sure you a padre here can find another place to preach your sermon. She laughed did you and padre here run away from the parish Liliana says.**

 **Did you realize that priest and nuns can't bang but before you fall from grace the Queen of Angels is about 6 blocks up? go there and ask for father Coates' that's enough Lil' Griffin said.**

 **Is it though she said grinning I have just gotten started alright Lil Alexei said dragging her away. Griffin you need to handle this soon Averill said walking out with Griffin after her.**

 **Liliana shouted remember it that way 6 blocks up you can't miss it. Averill was good and pissed of already not tonight Ave Griffin said. She is drunk and hurt because you called them out about celebrating Ava Jerome's arrest.**

 **They got in the cab and went to the metro court, Alexei looked at Lil do you feel better he said with a mischievous grin. A little she said winking at him as Matt came out of the bar.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

 **Averill and Griffin's apartment**

 **You have been awfully quiet he said what are you thinking Griffin asked. I didn't know her and matt lost their child, how could you have known that she said staring at her computer.**

 **Look at this she said its why Kiki and that other girl said to what she said. Griff this is all horrible and I can't believe this woman is my aunt now I understand. Why Kiki was drinking the way she was last night, or that guy Trey she murdered his mother.**

 **And the worst part is he and Liliana father found her, I know she did a lot of bad things but she is human she said with tears in her eyes. I know he said hugging her you're a good person Ave, so I will talk to Liliana you didn't know.**

 **Griffin a lot of her anger was directed at me to hurt you, I think I handled myself well. That's the thing you didn't that's why Alexei took her outside. Not to say that you couldn't handle yourself, but Lil is volatile on a good day.**

 **When her brother was shot and went into a coma she snapped that was the first time I ever saw the darker side of her. From what I heard rumors that she killed the lady who put him in a coma.**

 **Her little brothers she loves fiercely I have spoken to younger brother, once 9 years ago. Come on let's go get dress I have an early shift so I can't do breakfast with you griffin says.**

 **Kelly's Diner**

" **Grandpa "Liliana yelled we are here to pick up our breakfast to go. Kaden has an early appointment, mommy can we go in the back Can We Can we they asked.**

 **Fine go ahead she said laughing as she sat at the counter as she watched them run ahead. Kaydence peaked out can papa take me to school please she said batting her eyes.**

 **Liliana shook her head only if he says yes, she said yes Kaydence yelled when she heard Kaden said no fair. Mike laughed don't worry buddy papa will think of something you and I will do ok Mike says.**

 **She was drinking her coffee when Molly came in hey cuz she said leaning her head on her shoulder. What's up Molly girl nothing where are the troops the girl asked. In the kitchen with grandpa as Kaden ran out handing her the bag then ran back in.**

 **I guess I'm going in the Kitchen Molly said kissing her cousin on the cheek then went toward the kitchen entrance when Liliana heard them yell Molly's name.**

 **She never saw Averill come in as sit next to her is this seat taking she asked. Liliana never looked up from her phone "she mumbles yeah whatever.**

 **Averill sat for a few seconds and sighed trying to get her attention. When her phone rang she answered Corinthos yeah, I'm going there now. I'm sure everything will be fine yeah well, I can't afford to be pessimistic now can I mom. I will love you I will tell him she said with a smile ok bye.**

' **We need to talk 'Averill says that's when Liliana looked up and saw Averill. Nun whatever your name is we don't need to do anything we don't need to speak. When Molly came out the kitchen with Kaden Liliana stood up blocking him.**

 **Take him to my car Molls thanks throwing Molly the keys as but the boy started to protest. Now is a Liliana said as Molly ushered him out, Averill stood up I beg to differ.**

 **We are to adults who live in the same town who will run into to each other occasionally. I would rather it be civilly and maturely Averill says. Aww cupcake I would rather not run into you at all I like the sound of that.**

 **Now if you excuse me I have place to be, places I'm sure a good girl like yourself will never go. Liliana shout Later grandpa by baby bye she said walking out and leaning against the door then walked off.**

 **Molly asked what was that all about, nothing Molls leave it alone please Lil says. Love you Molly says right back at you Hun Lil says with a slight smile that didn't meet her eyes.**

 **General hospital**

 **Liliana sat in the waiting room as Kaden sat on the floor playing with his cars. She got up pacing back and forth when her phone ringing, "Corinthos" hey Matt what's up. I'm here waiting for the doctor to see us now I know you would have but you looked so peaceful I couldn't.**

 **As he pushed his car and it flew under the car across from where they were seated so he got up to get it. Do you need help sweetie the woman said no thanks he said grabbing his car?**

 **When he looked up the young woman looked at him strangely. Kaden lets go Lil yelled as he shouted thanks as he ran away. The young woman got a strange feeling about the boy he looked familiar.**

 **But shook it off when someone just put her hands around her waist. How was breakfast he said as he kissed her head, I ran into her again and she brushed me off.**

 **But more so she was secretive and extra bitchy Ave let me handle it ok. It's like she didn't want me to see her kid Averill says why do you say that. Because we were talking and as soon as he came out the kitchen she stood up.**

 **I don't know it was as if she didn't want me to know something she was shifty Averill said. Griffin said don't worry about it I'm sure it's nothing major maybe she just wants her life to be her life.**

 **Maybe but I can't seem to shake the feeling something major is going to happen. And by the way I saw your dad and we are having dinner with him and Ms. Devane at the metro court in few days.**

 **Ok well see you later he said kissing her then went to the elevator while she made rounds. She saw the little boy come out of Dr. Taylor's office the chief of oncology. He ran ahead and press the elevator button while Liliana spoke to him then left.**

 **Did that girl that left have cancer she asked Dr. Taylor, no the little boy did. Something in her heart bled for that little boy what happened she asked. It was a sad case the entire family got tested and not one match dr. Taylor said.**

 **What about the father she asked, why are you asking all this do you know Ms. Corinthos the older man asked. Umm just in passing we have a mutual friend in common can I look on in this case.**

 **I'm eager to learn from the chief of oncology she kept getting an unsettling feeling. I assume he finally got a donor she asked yes, he did from a family friend.**

 **Let me introduce you to your first patient she is a young mother of two kids he said. As she followed the way with her mind still on Liliana's little boy that's when I hit her 'it can't be' she whispered.**

 **Kristina Cassadines office**

 **Alexei came in and embraced her sorry I couldn't make it last night but it seems urgent and you left before I came down. Nonsense darling how was the party she asked, he watched her shifting nervously do you really care about that.**

 **She chuckled I supposed your right she said pacing mother what's wrong Alexei ask because whatever it is, is making you uneasy. Kristina laughed uneasy doesn't begin to cover it "mother what is this about he asked.**

 **She sighed and sat next to him "your father" mother I already told you it isn't necessary Alexei insisted. Kristina cupped his face darling you are a man now capable of taking care of yourself.**

 **Its time I tell you the truth Kristina says with tears in her eyes, if its causing you this kind of anguish I don't want to know. Darling it's hard for me because I know it will hurt you just as much as it did me she says.**

 **And I am your mother I'm always going to want to protect you whether your nine or twenty-nine. Mother he said hush up darling please just let me say this Kristina says.**

 **Before fathered died he put your aunt and in boarding school abut after she got pregnant with your cousin Samantha he became stricter.**

 **So, when he died and then Stavros Stefan to over my care so when I was 17 I graduated a year early. So, I was going to Julliard when I begged Stefan to let me stay in New York city.**

 **But you know your uncle I had a caretaker and a body guard I wasn't allowed to go anywhere alone with a boy. I was only allowed to go out in groups, at first, I didn't care because I was in New York.**

 **Stefan and Alexis would come down every weekend with Nikolas and Samantha. We would have family outings it was never something fun for to rambunctious children.**

 **As everything else with your uncle was a teachable one he took the liberty of enrolling me in a music program for gifted young musicians from around the world. I went by the name of Kristina Kalseros , and that is where I met your father he was a pianist.**

 **Any way we would all hang out together I will admit we were quite fond of each other. But like I said I wasn't allowed alone with boys anyway his family owned their own island of the coast of Iran. And much like the Cassadines they come from royal descent so we go along just fine.**

 **His name was Esmaeel Navid Sattari she said showing him a picture of him. And I fell madly in love with him and I thought the feeling was mutual she said sadly.**

 **What was he like Alexei asked, he was sweet and charming a lot and very chivalrous or so I thought. So, we started to date secretly my roommate helped us sneak around and do regular teenage stuff. You know she said running her hand through her hair.**

 **But just like me he was under certain restrictions that I was as well but he was in the care of an older cousin, who was a mean son of a bitch.**

 **So, he was your first kiss Alexei asked with a grin she smiled with a mischievous grin no he was not. But you said uncle Stefan didn't allow you to spend time with boys. As you know there is always away around Stefan's restriction she said with a chuckle.**

 **My first kiss was on Cassadine island from a boy who use to work as a stable hand, "use to" Alexei said. Well your uncle fired him he paid me to much attention according to your uncle.**

 **Anyway, we saw each other in secret we would spend every waking hour talking and dreaming. So, you know we consummated the relationship and not so long after when we were supposed to meet. His cousin informed me that he did not want to see me again that I was just a trial run for a more suitable wife.**

 **I tried to write him because it didn't sound like the boy I fell in love with and then I got these. She said handing him the letters each one more cruel then the next was he ignored me in public.**

 **I was embarrassed and completely humiliated so you know you never cross a Cassadine so I wrote him one last letter and said good bye.**

 **A month later I found out I was pregnant with you I didn't tell anyone at first. How come Alexei said with tears in eyes I was scared and hurt I told your aunt Alexis first then I ran away.**

 **She told your Uncle Stefan and he was so disappointed and angry and he was right I didn't know what love was. I he couldn't make me feel any worse then I already did. Uncle Stefan was cruel to you, no darling he wasn't he was angry and disappointed.**

 **As I sat there agreeing with him and belittling myself the strangest thing happen as I bawling it was the first time I ever saw my big brother cry.**

 **He felt like he had failed to protect me in not protecting me for the world that would undoubtedly hurt me. And me and your aunt was stunned to silence because we never really understood how much he takes on for us.**

 **Then when all the tears stopped I deferred a year from Juilliard and he set me up close by were Alexis was. And I had this perfect little angel who change my life I'm sorry Alexei.**

 **I tried my best but I guess me to have failed you she said looking out the window, mother you have never failed me you were there every step of the way.**

 **You Kristina Magda Mikkosnova Cassadine you are the reason I am the man I am today you kept the monster away. I may look like him mother but I am not him I am you mother from my award-winning charm to my sparkling eyes.**

 **I never wanted you to know any of this Alexei she said, mother I love you I know you would walk through fire for me. He isn't important mother maybe when I was a child and I know guys can be assholes. Love you mother my crazy protective fierce redhead he said with a grin hugging her.**

 **Valentin stood there listening as his baby sister bore her soul and it angered him that at the way she was treated. And she had to tell her son this he was anger for Alexei because he knew how much he craved a father and for his sister to be treated like a whore he would pay.**

 **General hospital**

 **Robin can I talk to you in private Averill said what's up robin asked. What can you tell me about Liliana Corinthos well she is my god daughter? But were not that close as we use to be she can be a little be standoffish a lot like her adoptive mother.**

 **Why robin asked, "I have a theory that I need help proving" this affects me and a lot of other people. Do you know who her son's father is Averill says, you mean the twins she has a boy and a girl.**

 **Maxie stopped when heard them talking about Liliana. Who was this girl asking these questions about Lil's baby daddy? She sent Lil a text telling her what was going on and left.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

 **Metro Court hotel**

 **Ave are you ok he asked as they were seated at the table. "yeah" why do you ask she said because you have been distant. Like you're in your own world he says not seriously its nothing.**

 **She hoped Robin got the samples checked already and that they would be getting the results soon. She didn't like keeping secrets from him but this could be big for them. For him especially and she knew he still harbored some feelings for her that he wouldn't admit.**

 **Just then Duke and Anna arrived they stood and welcomed the couple and quickly sat. as Julian watched on why the hell is my daughter sitting with Lavery and Anna Devane.**

 **I have no idea but I will find out boss the man said walking away. Anna Devane this is Dr. Averill Jameson Griffin said with pride. Duke smiled at what his son had accomplished he was a brilliant doctor.**

 **Even he missed his entire life and he felt cheated but this was a fine young man. And with him finally out the mob and the reopening of his club, with him and anna getting remarried He was a happy man.**

 **Will you two becoming tp the opening Duke asked yes sir Griffin says, how is it coming along by the way." Fantastic" Duke says I have a couple of acts lined up Kristina Cassadine, Ned Ashton, and Miguel and a few others Duke replies.**

 **It's going to be an amazing night he says, so how are you liking Port Charles Anna ask. It's nothing like the city but it has its charm Averill says the old school diner to the creepy castle right of the docks.**

 **Wyndemere Anna and Duke both said with a chuckle, it's called Wyndemere the Cassadines own it Anna said. Someone exactly live in that creepy house Averill said in disbelief. Yes, several someone's but they can past for normal except the elder Mrs. Cassadine and she is dead thank god anna says.**

 **You will learn quickly here that everyone and thing is not as it seems. When Liliana came in and went directly to the bar let me get two ice cream sundaes my aunt and mother called up. trying her best to avoid who she saw when she came in she turned her head quickly.**

 **She said reading her text and smiled god I love Spinelli, when Duke looked up and saw her. Liliana Corinthos she cursed to herself these bitches couldn't have it brought down to their office. She put on a fake smile and walked over hi uncle Duke Ms. Devane.**

 **How did Kaden's test go, at the same time Averill was getting a text from Robin saying that the sample was ruined and the computer file tampered with? Liliana shifted as she postured herself' he is well past with flying colors".**

 **My boy is cancer free 2 years now thank you she said keeping her eyes trained on Duke. I would like you to meet my son Griffin Munro and his fiancée Averill Jameson Duke said. Liliana rolled her eyes yeah hi not even taking her hand Liliana Corinthos she said.**

 **Averill was already ticked off now well it's nice to see you again. Liliana was trying to hold her tongue but she wasn't going to let this bitch pull one over on her she was reigning snark queen. I would say I was nice to see too but that would be a bold face lie Liliana says.**

 **Which catches Duke off Guard Lil what is the problem he asks, no problem at all. Umm yeah, I should go the kids are waiting for me, she had to get out of there before she made a scene.**

' **Liliana' Duke says, look I will bring them by to see you ok she said going to the bar and picking up her order. She made it all the way to the elevator when Griffin pulled her by the arm.**

 **Enough Lil that was cruel and uncalled-for Griffin said, she turned to face him you can go fuck yourself. And you touch me again I will shoot you and Uncle Duke will not be able to save you.**

 **She turned back around banging on the elevator door. No "Lil" enough I get your hurt and angry but to be mean and cold that's not you. Let me tell you something Padre you don't know a damn thing about me.**

 **Yes, I do and you being rude and cold isn't who you are, and Averill didn't deserve that. She kept her back turned just let me go Griffin it should be easy for you to do, you've done it before she almost sounded sincere.**

 **Before her whole temperament change her voice was cold and distant Just go back to you to your table padre. Good bye Padre she said getting into the elevator oh and tell your nun stay out of my fucking business. Because next time I want be so nice about it and with that the elevator door closed.**

 **Count to 10 Liliana she said trying to calm her nerves before she went and got her kids. Duke said ok what in the hell is going on, Griffin sat down Ave I'm sorry I will handle this I promise.**

 **Liliana is my ex-girlfriend we use to date before I became a priest he said. Averill closed her eyes you didn't just date her Griffin you were in love with her she said. Anna and Duke were both stunned to say the least. I have to use the ladies room she said getting up from the table**

 **Griffin ran his hands through his how do I fix this, well Liliana you can't do anything about she is her father's daughter. But go and speak to your fiancée Duke says or do you still have feelings for your former companion.**

 **I love Averill were getting married then you all need to sit down and talk about this. It would be best for all of you but a second thought I will talk to Liliana for you guys you seem to exacerbate the situation.**

 **He knocked on the bathroom door Ave babe listen I'm sorry things didn't go the way you planned. But seeing her doesn't change how I feel about you or our future together.**

 **She opened the door with tears in her eyes "even if you're the father of her kids" she said. Griffin's head jerked what why would you think that.**

 **Duke's reopening**

 **A few days later Duke made his way around the club adding the finishing touches. He looked around and smiled he was finally free of the mob and marrying the woman he loved.**

 **He was finally living his life on his terms he had a son Kristina how are you he said embracing her well thank you. And yourself I heard it to the grapevine you have adult son congratulation she said.**

 **Thank you are you ready for tonight he said with a smile are you Kristina says. I am a Cassadine I was born ready she says with a grin I am looking forward to it.**

 **I was just dropping of my wardrobe and thank you Mr. Lavery for your accommodations I will see you tonight she said making her exit.**

 **He picked up his phone hey I need you to watch him good he will take tonight as an opportunity to take a shot at me. He doesn't get that I am done I have too much to live for now. I won't lose it because he can't let go of old grudges. Hey Griffin said you got a minute he asked, sure I have a minute for my son anytime.**

 **Do you know where I can find Liliana duke watched him carefully. Why I need to speak to her its important, matter of fact what can you tell me about her kids. Duke smiled Kaden and Kaydence they are a handful but good children he says.**

 **Can you tell me anything about the father Griffin asked well the father isn't in the picture as far as I know Duke replies? Umm do you know who saved her son when he had cancer. Duke beams with pride "I did" they had found out right after she lost the baby that Kaden was diagnosed. It was devastating to say the least it was me or a little girl in Arkansas.**

 **Griffin's chest start to grow tight could it be true why wouldn't she tell me. Where can I find her he said, at her father's coffee warehouse on the waterfront Duke says as Griffin storms out. Duke had to speak to Liliana because his mind was swirling.**

 **Griffins questions were direct about the kids and he knew they shared a past. That she shared no desire to speak of He left through employ entrance and got into his car to get ready for the night.**

 **Corinthos Coffee**

 **He went to the visitor entrance hi can I speak to a Liliana Corinthos. Connor says she isn't here, well I seen her car outside so that says she is. Ms. Corinthos took the company Limo and checking out our coffee shops.**

 **Do you know when she will be back Freddy looked at Connor No we don't. Well is there some where I can wait for her no there isn't. Freddy whispered that Duke Lavery's son and we have our orders Freddy.**

 **We let Duke handle her because I'm not Connor said she could be a bitch on a good day. Imagine if she doesn't want to be bothered by him or anyone else Freddy said point taking.**

 **Sorry sir we are not open to visitors like that so try the metro court her mom Carly Corinthos and her aunt Courtney Jacks is Connor says with a smile. Thank you for your help Griffin said as he left, Mr. Lavery son or not he is looking for trouble he just got it Mrs. C will get down to the bottom of it.**

 **Freddy shook his head and laughed as Griffin left he is in for isn't he. Connor shrugged who cares it's not you and it damn sure anit me.**

 **She emerged from the office Connor you are worth every penny a cop's worst nightmare she said winking at him. Anytime boss he said you plus you said no visitors Connor said with a shrug.**

 **Metro Court Hotel**

 **Listen by the end of the night I want him dead then they will have no choice but to make me the heir. Do you understand me Alexei Cassadines dies tonight? I don't care pin it on the rival mob boss I want what is mine he said into the phone.**

 **Esmaeel never deserved and why am I just finding out my uncle knows about him. Do you know if he contacted him well find out he said hanging up the phone? He yelled and threw the phone across the room me and my son will have the empire.**

 **Courtney was at the front desk when Griffin entered hi I wanted to know If Liliana Corinthos pass by here. I was told that she would most likely be here he asked the clerk. She was getting ready to reply when she was cut off by Courtney why are you asking for my niece.**

 **Well ma'am I called and she isn't returning my calls and it's important that I speak to her. Her not returning your calls kind of says she doesn't want to talk to you Courtney says.**

 **I understand that but it's important and it can't wait, well she isn't here and like I said it don't seem that important her. So here I a little advice leave it alone because she made it clear where she stood respect that.**

 **No disrespect Mrs. Jacks but I don't see it that way Griffin says as he walks away.**

 **Dukes club**

 **Later, that night everyone who is anyone in Port Charles was at the reopening of Duke's. It was a star-studded affair everyone was dress to impress; the press was there as well.**

 **The evening was well on the way opening act rocked the house as Kristina made her entrance. The man watched her she was still as beautiful as the day he met her. And her never understood what went wrong why she had in turned had been so cruel to him.**

 **Part of him had to admit he still loved her and always will he have closed his eyes as she sang he smiled he still had the voice of an angel. He fought with himself and why his father wanted him here.**

 **Why would do you want me her so bad did you know she was here. Esmaeel it is not her were here to see but she is a part of it you shall see. While she was sing a young man no older than 30 starts to cheer louder.**

 **As she winked her eyes at him she is dating a child is this why I hear it stung that she would be caught dead with that she need a real man Esmaeel seethed.**

 **As the rest of the table started to be applauded as she took her bow. But what happened next had him flying out of his seat, she bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.**

 **When she looked up she saw a red dot on Alexei's jacket and yelled "GET DOWN" as she threw her body over him. When the room heard a hail of gunfire everyone running and ducking for cover.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

 **General Hospital**

 **Epiphany sat dutifully by the young woman's bedside ever since she dropped that bomb. That Stanford was not only alive he had a son for her to go into a coma. She knew the prognosis looked grim but she was breathing.**

 **That was reason to fight for her she watched as her grandson read to his mother. She smiled grandson she had a grandson Epiphany smiled as the boy looked up at her.**

 **She was supposed to be going to the reopening of Duke's Jazz club with Dr. Grant. She had to decline but she did it gladly she wanted to be the one to protect her son's family. And Sonny and Jason posted their best guards at the young woman's door.**

 **They felt they owed Stan that much he was only in this mess because of them, Epiphany looked up when Dr. Grant came in any change she asked. And I'm afraid if there is no change she will like not to recover I'm sorry Epiphany I know you want answers about your son.**

 **Don't be sorry Harrison this wasn't you're doing Epiphany says but I must have faith for them and my son she says. Are they looking for who is after them, the guy he use to work for is the cops all assume my boy Is dead?**

 **I don't want when he get here she is gone I must fight for them I hope you understand. Dr. Harrison Grant was well over 6'0 ft. with almond tone skin and light hazel eyes I understand. I will drop everything if my daughter needed me he said kissing her hand. So, I will stand with you in fighting for them ok he said hugging her as they watch Shai sleeping next to his mother.**

 **Making any leeway with him looking at the little boy, she smiled a little I'm trying to coax him out, the other nurse adore him.**

 **Robin and Patrick house**

 **Emma sat texting on her phone she couldn't believe that she had a babysitter, Ugghhh Emma sighs this is stupid hey Emma do want to go to the movies or something Mercedes asked. And say we invite your friends what do you say Really! Cool Emma says texting as fast as she could. Yeah trust me I know the feeling ok being a teenager and your being treated like a little kid come on Mercedes says with a smile.**

 **Emma ran to her room to change she came storming out when the bell rang is that them, Heyy Brenda said with a big smile. Umm hi and bye we are getting ready to leave but my parents are here right now you can wait if you want. She handed Mercedes some money you can go I got it from here Brenda says, umm I'm sorry I can't take this nor can I leave Emma with anyone that Robin or Patrick hasn't.**

 **Well I'm sure Robin and Patrick won't mind she said you can call and ask but I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise. As Emma watched her pleadingly well like we said Emma and I were just stepping out if you want to come then fine. Look I don't know what your problem is but Robin and I are best friends Brenda Barrett I can stay with Emma we can have girl's night she said winking at Emma. No offense Ms. Barrett but ever since the situation with Ms. Niles Patrick and Robin don't like to leave Emma with surprises guest so if it's all to you I will stay. Brenda little annoyed that this woman insisting on messing up her time with Emma.**

 **We were going to meet her friends and go to play mini golf well I'm sure they will enjoy some pampering even better then mini golf. We can play dress up like we did when you were younger she said to Emma, Emma grumbled I'm not 8 anymore. As the doorbell as the two Morgan twins showed up with joss in tow behind them they all looked like' OH HELL NO' umm Sorry em's Lila said shaking her head.**

 **Wait wait now don't be so hasty we can still make this interesting Joss said with a mischievous grin. Do you still have those brownies she whispered to Lila off course I do and just like that the Light bulb went off in her head. Alysa wanted no part of it the thought of spending anytime with Brenda gave her the shudders much like her father she could only take her in small doses.**

" **See it will be fun" Brenda said locking arms with Emma who mumbled so is mini golf, Joss and Lila high fived each other. Alysa so the wheels turning in their heads she though maybe this just might be a just turn out for all of them as she watched he sister and Joss give the bird brain run for her money.**

 **Mercedes looked and knew this was about to get interesting the Morgan alone were a handful but Josslyn was the wild card. And Joss and Lila both it was heading for trouble and it gave her an eerie feeling like they were up to something. Hey girls what do you guys want to eat pizza or Chinese Joss says how about both Mercedes says ok I going to get the menus. Joss says would you like one of my brownies I made them myself joss said with a smile and a little help from uncle Sonny.**

 **And there it was and just like a moth to flames she took the bait, how is Sonny Brenda asked still very married Alysa says as Lila elbowed her. So, you guys are close Joss shrugged I guess she said as Brenda took the brownie, I know people say your like your mom but I don't see it I see your dad. Joss smiled through gritted teeth she is going down Joss thought to herself, I don't know maybe impartial but I love aunt Carly Lila says.**

 **Brenda said sarcastically off course you do she said with a not so sweet smile when Mercedes came back with the menus smiling at Brenda. She knew Brenda misstopped and promise herself if it gotten out of head she would step in knowing girls it was a chance.**

 **Quartermaine Mansion**

 **Mom I'm fine really, he said he been awake now a week or so everyone making a big fuss over him was starting to get annoying he thought. A.J you just came home from the hospital I just want to make sure you settled is all Monica said I thought I lost you again.**

 **Well I'm still here mom and I don't plan on going anywhere weren't you supposed to go to the opening of Dukes he asked. Yes, but I didn't if you go and get ready you can still catch the rest of the show she said with a smile, no A.J its fine Monica says.**

 **Mom you sat by my bedside enough ok just like I told dad I fine I'm a grown man who can take care of himself yeah, I know A.J she says. But you're not my only reason for being her Grace, Sebastian, Paige and Spencer are all here. The twins were here as well but they went to Emma's Drakes house because their parents went to the opening.**

 **Oh, ok says A.J then I'm going to see my granddaughter he said getting up A.J be carefully she said, mother I fine really stop he said losing his temper. Mom I'm sorry I can do it myself alright I don't need everyone trying to help me around I can do it so please just stop hovering. Ok I'm sorry for hovering but I want to be sorry for caring because you're my son and I love you she says kissing him on the cheek.**

 **He sighed as he walked with his cane down the hall he knew he had to do better this time for his self and his kids. First thing is he had to get his own place the babied him because he acted like one always having someone to do it for him. Shit he thought Jason had the right idea he had to get out and the time was now that's why no matter what Jason did the family respected him for it.**

 **He had to admit he had to admire his kid brother too he had the balls to step away and do it on his own and that is what he was going to do. He took out his phone hey Lucy it's A.J Quartermaine I am in the market for a house give me a call back in the morning I need to get considering this soon as possible.**

 **He looked in all the kids were in the media room he smiled as he saw his granddaughter bawled up next to her cousin. Hey guys A.J said coming in her uncle A.J Paige says, hi Sebastian says with a wave where is Spencer he asked they all shrugged. When was the last time you seen him he knew his nephew could be a precocious at best and he had a knack for getting himself in situations?**

 **I'm serious guys where is Spencer he was here a little while ago Sebastian said, so he is still in the house somewhere. Yeah, he should be around they said in unison ok picking up Grace come on sweetheart time to go to bed. Should you be doing that Paige says eyeing him cautiously didn't you just come home.**

 **Monica watched from the corner wanting to step in you should let him do it himself Monica Alan said putting his hand on her shoulder. Alan, he can reinjury himself and it would set his recovery back. Dear let's have a little faith in the boy he seems more then determined to do it on his own let him Alan said leading her away.**

 **Yes, I did but can you carry her A.J asked I got her we don't want you to get hurt all over again Sebastian said I got this guy's ok he said taking his time. Just open the door for me and turn down the blanket ok he said putting her in the bed as the pain shot through his body. Are you ok uncle A.J Paige ask yeah, I'm ok he said resting I didn't think she was that heavy he said with a smirk.**

 **Guys I'm ok I promise now let's go find your brother he said to Paige as he turned off the light for Grace's room. As they went to go look for Spencer**

 _Sebastian: spence code red I_

 _Spencer: no worries little cuz_

 _Sebastian: no, I'm serious man Uncle A.J is here wobbling around looking for you_

 _Spencer: distracted him Cassadine style your good at that_

 _Sebastian: ilithio orkizomai (stupid I swear)_

 _Spencer: chalaroste xadelfos (relax cousin)_

 _Sebastian:_

 _Spencer: come on cuz be there in a few stalls please_

" **Sebastian "who you talking to A.J says, my friend from school he is telling me about a game.**

 **Duke's club**

 **When the shooting started the chaos ensued with everyone ducking for cover not knowing where the shooting was coming from. Duke looked around trying to see where the fire was coming from it wasn't in his direction it was toward the front. That was when the shooting ceased and he went to make a move when Anna grabbed his hand be careful it could be Julian.**

 **As he got up his security secured all the exits he was making his way to the stage when he heard a heart wrenching scream. Somebody help us mothers been shot Alexei he screamed running to the front stopping as Robin, Patrick and Emily sprang into action.**

 **Alexei where is she shot iiiiiii don't know the young man stammered out it's just so much blood he said bellowed out in Greek mommy open your eyes please rocking back and forth. Alexei, Alexei, Robin yelled when Sam jumped in Alexei look at me its Sammy she said to him in Greek. She will be I ok I promise she is a Cassadine we don't die remember she said with a smile as he began to sob violently. Kristina, Kristina Alexis yelled as her knees buckled Mac caught her before she hit the ground. I will find who did this I promise sweetheart he said as she cried in his arms.**

 **Jason jumped in too Morgan go with Shawn and comb throw every inch of this place, Michael you go with Max and Cody check the surrounding buildings. Lil, you come with me Jason said I can't uncle Jason Alexei needs me, No I am coming with you Sam said fiercely that is my aunt you hear me. Lil, you stay with Alexei Sam said as Liliana slid down next to her best friend who was broken. He stammered out Lil I can't lose her she is everything to me she is all I have, I know baby she said shaking her head and wiping his tears away.**

 **Stefan grabbed Jason arm your men will accommodate my security team you hear me I want the bastard who shot my sister. Valentin looked from Xander to Stefan they all shook their head in agreement, the man felt his soul shake he looked up at his father he said mother. I know Esmaeel because he is her son and yours I should go to her but his father grabbed him not now.**

 **Father she is hurt need to be there Esmaeel demanded there is much to tell you first let's go now Esmaeel we have a lot of talking to do as they snuck out amid all the chaos.**

 **The cops and the paramedics came taking everyone's statements as the paramedics wheeled Kristina out with Alexei right behind her and the rest of the family behind. I'm sorry you can't leave yet I need to take statements Dante and Nathan says.** **Before anyone could speak Liliana said cut the bullshit big brother there leaving you know exactly where to find them. As the Cassadine family made there exit Duke says there are security cameras you can have those to catch the son of a bitch.**

 **In his hurry to leave the man dropped his wallet as he was leaving he picked up his phone its done he said leaving not ,as Sam and jason made there way through the building . Jason look Sam said i wallet sam smiled i got you bitch , Sam this doesnt make any sense why your aunt he said.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

 **General hospital**

 **Sam got to the hospital to find her uncles pacing back and forth. Nikolas consoling her mother, her sister cuddling up with each other. Xander was in the corner talking Lowly to Andronicus and Saina was sitting with her hands in her hair.**

 **Any news Sam said as she approached her family 'she is in surgery she has a puncture Lung and they are trying to stop the bleeding Stefan says.**

 **Where is Alexei Sam asked, Molly spoke up he is in the observatory. He wouldn't leave her side so Emily made it so he could be there.**

 **They stepped away from the rest of the family did you find anything Valentin asked. Well this wasn't mob related I can tell you that Sam say, how can you be so sure Stefan asked.**

 **Because there were mob affiliates all over the room the gun fire was directed at one section. And I was our table they were shooting at Uncle Stefan Sam corrected.**

 **Could it be Helena Valentin asked no it isn't but I thought she was dead Sam says. Stefan says had it been Helena we will all be dead already.**

 **So, someone has it out for Kristina come on Sam that is ridiculous Valentin said. NO uncle Valentin your misunderstanding me they weren't after aunt Tina.**

 **They were after Alexei because before the gunfire erupted she yelled for him to get down. And we did find something the idiot forgot his wallet.**

 **And most likely trying to get out of town no but the cops have the trains, bus and planes grounded. And with Uncle Stefan being Mayor every car leaving or entering the city is being checked.**

 **And only other way out of Port Charles is by boat and I put it out to my contacts not to allow him to charter anywhere. I told them I will pay triple whatever he offers.**

 **Who is he Samantha both Stefan and Valentin ask his name is Jamshid Masoud a Persian national he works security. I had Spinelli run the name he works the private sector for a wealthy family name the Sattari's both Sam and Valentin said at the same time.**

 **Stefan said son of a bitch I know who did this wait, there is more but he was fired by a Navid Sattari two years ago but he works for Navid's nephew now. Salim Mahmood and he is a piece of work has a mountain of debt and his uncle will not give him relinquish him anymore money.**

 **And I waiting to hear anything from Spinelli, so what the hell do they want with Alexei is the question. Both Sam and Valentin paced back and forth trying to figure out what did they wanted and why now. It's been almost 30 years Stefan thought to himself maybe they found out about Alexei.**

 **It was as if a light bulb flashed but just as they were getting ready to speak Dante and Nathan came in. where is my sister Dante asked she is with Alexei, we came to tell you what we know so far and take your statements.**

 **Griffin are you going to speak to her now, I don't think right is the time he says then when Averill. And we have patients that were hurt in that shooting, have you checked in with your dad. Yes, but he is dealing with the aftermath of all of this and he was talking to the cops.**

 **Averill went to the observatory she watched Liliana with Alexei excuse me any word on her condition. Liliana looked and rolled her eyes why do you care it's not like you know her.**

 **Alexei turns to her coldly look you don't give a damn about my mother sister Agnes you are here to scheme. So please don't insult me or my friend with your rhetoric. You are looking to dig for answers for your boyfriend go way sister.**

 **I really was just showing concern Averill says, are you fucking serious you don't know me or my mother or my family for that matter. You're here for one reason and one reason only and that is to ply Liliana for answer.**

 **I care about what happens to other people your mother was a casualty of a shooting at my fiancée father's club I care. Alexei laughs, alright listen cupcake I don't know what you want but my best friend's mother was hurt and unlike you I know her.**

 **So please take your fake sympathy elsewhere ok I don't know what you want but like I told padre stay out of my business bye ciao Liliana says.**

 **We may not be righteous like you and Padre but that doesn't' mean we can't see what you're doing. They turned back around, Averill poised herself I really am sorry about what happened to your mother Mr. Cassadine.**

 **I'm sorry Lexi Liliana says, "this whole situation isn't your fault Lil" Alexei says. But I will bury who tried to kill my mother I promise you that. And she just tried to exploit my tragedy to get you to bend to her will.**

 **Whatever your truth is that is your business now she comes across sugar and spice but she isn't. She can bring it if she wants everyone knows I'm better at being a bitchier.**

 **And it's the Corinthos way she said with a smile that showed her dimples. Alexei laughs "Lil" you're going to hell he said she laughed "maybe" she said as they laughed.**

' **Alexei' Emily said he jumped up how is my mother he said, she is stable Emily says. We will be moving her in to ICU Alexei I want lie to you it was touch and go for a while.**

 **But she fought like hell but he bullet hit a lung so we had a lot of issue but we could stable her. She will have an uphill battle ahead of her but if I know your mother. I know she will say Cassadines don't die Emily says with a smile.**

 **Can I go with her Alexei says, sure Emily says rubbing his shoulder I'm going to speak with the rest of the family ok? The young man shook his head as the gurney pushed pass with his mother on it. He looked back at Lil she winked at him go ahead will be back with a change of clothes ok she said kissing him on his cheek.**

 **As he walked away 'Alexei' get cleaned up so you look dashing when she wakes up. I will be back ok she said as she walked away, picking up the phone hey grandpa how are my babies Liliana asked.**

 **That's good kiss them for me, yeah, I will explain in a little while Liliana said pressing the elevator door. As Averill watched her "excuse" Liliana just looks up and sighs no grandpa its bad. No, I'm on my way right now for a change of clothes for myself and Alexei, he is a wreck Grandpa. His mother means the world to him but I think it's more to it.**

 **You do know that is rude right Averill said as she steps into the elevator with Liliana. Grandpa I will call you back no its ok I love you too no problem at all I fine.**

 **What do you want Liliana asked I'm not pushing to be in your life why are you insisting on being in mine? I know and Griffin knows as well and everyone will know the truth.**

 **You know what Liliana said with a mischievous grin, you know what I am talking about Averill says. "Do I though" I am lost to what it is your babbling about but you should stay out of my personal business ok cupcake.**

 **No, I will not especially be Griffin is concerned, Liliana laughs that's funny Griffin is no concern of mines Lil says. Are you joking your kids are his aren't they Averill says more like demanding?**

 **Liliana laughs harder grasping at straw much let me tell you something Griffin is not the only man I have been with. Yeah well at the time he was the only one you were with Averill counters. Are you sure about that is he sure about that because I kind am my father's daughter?**

 **So, your admitting to cheating on him you didn't strike me as that kind of girl Averill said. Lil aww that is nice of you but when I came back here I was on the prowl so shit my baby daddy could be anyone from Cooper Barrett to Damian Spinelli. You bitch she heard from behind her hi Maxie she said with a smile. Don't hi Maxie me Liliana Corinthos tell me you didn't sleep with my Spinelli she says.**

 **Oh, stop it Maxie only person he was pining over was you Lil says, it was your dalliance with Johnny Zacchara Maxie says. That is right so like I said it could be anyone and not the padre.**

 **So, goodnight sister Agnes I should go but thanks for the chat she said as she got into the elevator with Maxie behind her. As the door closed you're a lying bitch Liliana Corinthos Maxie says Dr. McDreamy is your baby daddy isn't he. Liliana smirks Maxie, Maxie, Maxie let's leave it alone shall we.**

 **Stefan was on the phone I want you find that son of a bitch and you bring him to me. Will not rest until they find him he has three options it's me, the police or the port Charles mob.**

 **And I want you to find out if my mother is involved I don't believe for one second she would die that easy. Tell them I will make a press conference tomorrow morning. We still haven't heard anything about my sister yet.**

 **When he saw Emily coming out the corner of his eye I will call your back Stefan says hanging up. As Saina and Kristina came back with a change of clothes for everyone. How is she everyone murmured at the same time Emily put her hands up for everyone to be quiet.**

 **She is stable it was touch and go for a while the bullet was a through and through. Kristina is being brought up to ICU as we speak Alexei is with her. I am not going to lie she has an upward battle ahead of her. But she was very lucky tonight that Doctors were there tonight.**

 **Can we see her Valentin asked, yes you can but one at a time Alexei is refusing to leave her? So, see what you can do about that Liliana may have gotten him to freshening up. Xander says if I know my cousin he is not leaving her side until she is awake.**

 **Adonis came strolling, excuse me Stefan says stepping away as Valentin was right behind him. What do you have for me Adonis well we have the Sattari's here and the nephew.**

 **What do you mean Esmaeel Sattari and Navid Sattari are both here in Port Charles and they were at the club tonight? I have a team moving on them as we speak Mr. Cassadine. The nephew Salim Mahmood is in the window the man spoke.**

" **WHAT THE HELL DO THESE PEOPLE WANT "Valentin shouted after almost thirty years you they want to make any entrance. Stefan put his hand on his brother's shoulder we will get to the bottom of this.**

 **I want results Adonis to bring them here because I am not leaving this hospital I want guards on Kristina's room do you hear me Stefan says.**

 **Yes Mr. Cassadine Adonis said making his exit, Xander said father what did Adonis find out he asked. Stefan cupped his face soon we will find out soon my son as he looked around. Where is your sister he asked she went to give Alexei a change of clothes?**

 **And Mac came to take Alexis and the girls home to shower and change. Andronicus went to call his girlfriend to make sure she got home safe. Samantha went to check in with Jason and Spinelli and check on the kids.**

 **Robin and Patrick's house**

 **As Josslyn record Brenda cackling and giggling talking about the old days. Having girl talk with them as the girls chuckled to themselves as she began to dance around. OH, you know what we should get doughnuts and some ice cream.**

 **I haven't felt this free in years Brenda said, Josslyn said" I bet you haven't "come on girls lets go get that ice cream. What no way wouldn't that ruin your surprise for Emma's mom Lila says.**

 **Well Momma wants ice cream and doughnuts oh and a cheeseburger she said laughing. Let's go chop chop Mercedes could put her finger on it but he woman had been acting strange. But we just finished all the Chinese food and the pizza Emma said.**

 **When she turned around Robin and Patrick were coming in Oh my god she yelled as she hugged Robin. Hey Bren, I did know you were coming she said as they pulled back and looked at each other. Patrick watched Brenda closely are you ok he asked yeah, she responded fantastic she says.**

 **Mercedes stepped forward she showed up earlier and your instructions said to never leave Emma with no one. Thank you, Robin, said with a warm smile, will take the girls home Mercedes says. Josslyn laughs to herself as she post the video of Brenda Jackpot bitch.**

 **Somewhere in Port Charles**

 **You fucking moron you didn't kill him you shot his mother you have 24 hours to fix this or you and your whole family will be dead I mean the man said hanging up the phone angrily.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Robin and Patrick's house**

 **Brenda was awakening by the constant ringing of her phone Ugghhh she grumbled when she picked it up. "WHAT" well good morning to you to Brenda the woman said. 'Rough night' well I had an even rougher morning trying to clean this mess up the woman said snidely.**

 **What the hell are you talking about Brenda asked, you don't know the woman asked. Listen Constance I don't have the patience this morning what's going on. What's going on is you're the next celebrity who was taped doing drinking belligerence Constance says.**

 **I was drinking last night I was with my best friend teenage daughter and her friends. Get your tablet out I'm sending it to you, Bren you were on something. I don't do drugs Constance you know that ever especially with the new campaign coming out.**

 **I remember everything I ate and drank I had a diet coke and some ginger ale Robin had in the refrigerator. "OH MY GOD "what is this Brenda said as she watched the clip. One of those little devils taped me this could ruin the campaign Brenda said.**

 **Exactly what I have been dealing with since this broke the internet late last night. Brenda stuttered we-we should get ahead of this I will make a press release something. I Must go Constance I should call Alec make sure he didn't see it.**

 **Robin came out Bren is everything ok she said coming to her friend's aid. 'No' it's not Robin she said showing her the video, Robin's eye went wide oh my gosh Bren. Hey buddy did you have Fun with Jax's at the hotel yeah, I'm going to come and pick you up ok.**

 **This is a disaster Brenda said hanging up the phone as she ran her hand through her hair nervously. One of those girls drugged me she said, what! how and why and where would they get it.**

 **Brenda, they are 12 years old how would they get it furthermore where would they get it. Robin I'm not accusing Emma but I know Jason's daughter don't like me and neither does Jax's daughter.  
That is some high-powered scheming your putting on twelve-year-old girls. They are kids Brenda you do realize that Robin said, well I will get to the bottom of this Brenda said.**

 **Robin, I should go check on Alec and get him register for school and I am sorry about what happened at Duke's club she said as she left. As she rode to the metro court she replayed the events in her head she texts Jax and had the car bring her around the back.**

 **Metro Court Hotel**

 **Jax she is a teenager what teenage girl gets along with her father I mean seriously Carly says, help me out here Court the woman said. I am staying out of this Carly Courtney says never looking up from the mountain of paper work she had on the desk.**

 **When Brenda stormed in "Jax I need to speak with you it's important Courtney mumbled it always is, Carly rolled her eyes. Well Brenda Me and Jax are discussing our actual child Carly said snidely, Carly' Jax says the same way you love Lil I love Alec.**

 **But umm Lil is my husband's child she came with the package, Brenda isn't your wife Courtney is, she is someone you married 20 years ago. I am not in love with Brenda she is a friend that's all he said defensively, Courtney looked at him incredulously I will speak to you later walking away.**

 **Courtney Yelled after but made no effort to go after her, what's going on Bren I need you to help me. Carly stared momentarily Jax your wife just walked away angry and your concern is this nuisance she shook her head she always needs your help.**

 **Brenda rolled her eyes Carly back off I have a real problem that can cause trouble for me and Alec financially. So, what you need money you hit up you billionaire ex for it Carly asked, yeah like you didn't get millions for all your divorces Brenda said back.**

 **Enough Jax said Carly I will speak to your later and me and Courtney are fine I will find her and speak to her. I could lose several campaigns, endorsements and other business ventures because of this Jax.**

 **Did you see the video she asked, yeah, I saw it but I kept it from Alec so he didn't see it what happened were you drunk or something he asked? No, I wasn't drunk Jax but something was up I went to surprise Robin but she wasn't home just Emma and the babysitter.**

 **The babysitter wouldn't leave but I was going to do girls night until your daughter and The Morgan twins show up. Ok and I thought things were ok and that I could sway the girls but I didn't Jax they tapped that video.**

 **Come on Brenda but you were clearly drunk I watched the video, what made you think they tapped it who do you think has it. I don't know what happened Jax's I am going to go down to GH to see what was in my system because I was not drinking. I was in the company of four twelve-year old's but I believe someone drugged.**

 **I would never endanger children Like that Brenda says pleadingly with tears in her eyes, he puts his hand on her shoulder I want to believe you Bren. But that would mean that one of the girls did this and that I can't believe but we will get to the bottom of this.**

 **Jax say pulling her into a hug as her body molded to his she felt safe and loved when Courtney clear her throat. He stepped back Courtney it's not what you think I was just comforting a friend he said.**

 **Courtney scoffs let's cut the bullshit shall we Jax is my husband Brenda, whatever you need from him you're not getting it. She says I have tried to be nice but you constantly overstep boundaries I'm sorry that your all on the news and social media.**

 **Do yourself a favor and don't get drunk you're a public figure people will tap you making a fool of yourself. Courtney stepped forward looking at her cold I have accommodated you, I have made your son feel welcomed in our home.**

 **But this is my husband and I know what you're up to and it's not going to work don't push me I can be just as lethal as my brother. First Jax is an old friend and he is a good man and your brother would help me if I asked I came to him because I think someone drugged me Brenda says. Courtney laughs are you serious who Brenda Emma Drake, Josslyn, Lila or Alysa oh wait or you mean Mercedes are you hearing yourself.**

 **Mercedes has been the girl's babysitter for almost 6 years never a problem and it's not my husband's place to make it okay for you Brenda. I'm sorry that your insecure and you don't trust your husband but he and I are friends, Courtney say make no mistake about it Brenda I trust my husband it's you I don't trust.**

 **General Hospital**

 **The man sent his associates first then he entered the hospital he couldn't make the mistake again he would die as well as his entire family Alexei Cassadine must die today.**

 **He entered the emergency room and sat down waiting for his cue his family will be taking care of by the soon to be new leader of the royal family. He would make sure he did well by his boss it wasn't his fault the woman got in the way.**

 **Watching the time, he sat for almost twenty minutes until he got his cue when he spoke may I have everyone's attention please he said. I will blow this hospital sky high if anyone makes sudden moves he said pointing the gun at Kiki. When Dillon stepped in front of her, I don't want to hurt anyone but I will if any of you push.**

 **Once my business is concluded I will leave the same way I came. Nathan emerged if you make it out of here alive first, the man looked at him I willing to die for my cause are you. Dr. Obrecht stepped in front of Nathan he will be no problem ok she said pulling him into the room Not knowing that Valentin was in there.**

 **I spoke to her Averill says, why I said I will handle it Griffin says. I know you did but you keep giving her the benefit of the doubt. She keeps you at a distance and she knows what strings to play on people Averill responds. We can't keep playing this game with her Griff, you don't think I know that.**

 **Griffin tried to keep his temper in check I will talk to her today he said as they turned the corner. When they did there, she was with Alexei with her head on his shoulder. She had on some washed light ripped blue denim jeans with a royal blue leather jacket and a long sleeve navy blue sweater.**

 **As they made their way to the nurse's station were Liliana and were standing. 'Alexei, you need' sleep Liliana says I can't sleep Lil why would she do this "I'm a grown man" he said.**

 **She wrapped her arms around his because it's what mothers do for their children Alexei. You are supposed to outlive us not the other way around she said with a smile.**

 **So, anything new Epiphany Alexei asked, excuse me Liliana I need to speak to you now Griffin said. Ooohh hello padre, sister Agnes Lil says taking a sip of her coffee. While Alexei chuckles and shook his head, her name is Averill.**

 **Liliana smirked and shook I'm so scared the priest is angry yeah, I'm shaking in my manolos. Her name isn't whatever you feel like calling her to belittle her ok. Lil laughed I rather call her nothing if you people would stay out of my face.**

 **We must talk now he said grabbing her by the arm she pulled away Alexei moved forward but something else her attention. Its ok Alexei go be with your mom if he tries anything I will shoot him. Then I can say it was self-defense it seems to work for me often she said with a shrugging. Ummm Epiphany mumbled as Liliana smiled at her don't be like that Epiphany.**

 **Dr. Jameson you are needed for a consult Epiphany says Griffin looked at her I will see you later. Liliana was ignoring him she picked up her phone yeah get some people down to Gh. Umm hello Griffin said taking her phone she will call you back he said hanging up she snatched.**

 **Are you fucking kidding were the fuck do you get off demanding anything from me huh I indulged you and that little bitch enough. Listen father Griffin I will tell you like I told whatever her name is my baby daddy isn't your or her concern ok.**

 **For all I know he could be your old roommate if memory serves me correct Liliana says with a shrug. I get it I hurt you Lol you owe me the truth Griffin demanded. I** **don't owe you shit Griffin you can go fuck yourself, when she started to see a guy move toward Alexei with his hand reaching for something.**

" **ALEXEI "she yelled as she took her gun out and shot the first guy with him shooting back, Alexei made the dash back to his mother room. She fell back as the bullet tore threw he skin and hit her head on the ground as Griffin pulled her to the nearest room.**

 **He heard over the loud speaker automatic lockdown as the doors locked, what's going on Averill asked Matt his eyes went wide. "Where on lockdown" he said all, they heard was chaos No, No, no she said grabbing the door. Matt looked at her incredulously its locked dr. Jameson he said shaking his head Griffin is out there she said and so is your girlfriend.**

 **Matt smiled I don't have to worry Lil can handle herself, you know the truth don't you Matt scoffs I don't care I love Lil and or family. Why is it so important to you?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Mayor's Office**

 **Stefan held the podium No the violence will not escalate my office has be working diligently with the P. . It is said to be an isolated incident he says.**

 _Reporter: Was your sister the target_

 **We believe the assailant was after specific person we are not commenting on the several victims that were hurt by this senseless violence.**

 _Reporter: Is it part of the mob wars that plague this city_

 **As far as I know it is not mob related he said**

 _Reporter: we all know the Cassadine are Lethal will there be retribution on your part._

 **That is when Adonis stepped forward and whispered something in Stefan's ears as he covered the microphone. The turned to his top advisor and whispered his advisor stepped forward that will be all now thank you.**

 **As Stefan walked of the stage purposely when he got back to his office. HE ROARED SON OF A BITCH THROWING THE TABLE as Adonis watched. Who is with Kristina and Alexei Stefan asked Xander and Valentin sir. But we have no way on knowing if they were in the room with them when the lockdown happened Adonis says.**

 **Bring them to Spoon Island now Stefan said as he grabbed his Jacket as the hurried out of the mayor's office.**

 **Somewhere in Port Charles**

" **What I the meaning of this" Navid says as Costos and Dmitri pushed him and Esmaeel into the room. Make a move Mr. Sattari I will hesitates to kill you Costos said staring at him deadly.**

 **Papa where the hell are we Esmaeel asked why didn't you just trust me enough to tell me. You're on Cassadine Island Stefan says as Stefan and Adonis walked in shutting the door behind them.**

 **What did I do to garner no respect from you Mr. Cassadine? Stefan looked at him with raised eyebrows what did you do besides your son impregnating my sister. Then throwing her out like yesterday's trash Stefan says coldly. Esmaeel jumped up "THAT IS A GOT DAMN LIE" he said angrily. Costos made a move but Stefan put his hand up to stop.**

 **Navid says Mr. Cassadine there are a lot you nor Kristina knows about what happen. We could have had a simple talk we are royalty not savages Navid says.**

 **I just informed Esmaeel last night of what happen, and he is angry he has every right too. Well inform me what am I missing Mr. Sattari Stefan says looking him square in the eyes.**

 **For starters we would never hurt Kristina, Costos scoffs Stefan smiles and looks at him to calm the man down. We did not have anyone bring her harm but we have an idea of who is after your nephew.**

 **Well who is it then Stefan asked, my nephew Salim Mahmood Mr. Sattari says. Why would he want to hurt Alexei or Kristina Stefan says? See just like the Cassadines the family's inheritance goes from first born to first born but I must be first born male heir. Now Esmaeel is my first born but he has no male heir he has 4 daughters. We were supposed to be grooming his son be the next heir and he will do whatever his father tells him too. But with Alexei coming to light that disqualifies Nasir from becoming heir which is why Salim want him dead.**

 **Then I see your nephew in the process launching some electronic prototype to upgrade. And I knew right away he was Esmaeel's but he has his mother's eyes.**

 **From what my guys have found out is that Salim was jealous that Esmaeel found someone before him. And this is when I realized it wasn't just now it was then as well.**

 **So, I had some of my guys check Salim's quarters on the island. And all your sister's letters were there. Which I gave to Esmaeel last night Salim has been pulling their strings since then.**

 **I know my nephew is in New York but I don't know where with an associate that I fired who was taking bribes. To help abducted one of my granddaughters a few years ago.**

 **Mr. Cassadine my son loved your sister very much he didn't take a wife until many years after. Hoping and praying that she would come back to him so he stayed in England.**

 **Father I am a grown man I can speak for myself I could never fathom why she never came back. I loved her Stefan when you thought we weren't entitled to our feelings. If I had known about what Salim did "I would have come for her and my son.**

 **Why didn't you Stefan said, "I didn't know" I FUCKING TRUSTED SALIM HE WAS LIKE A BROTHER TO ME and I fell for it. He was my blood and he stabbed me in the back to get what was never his Esmaeel said angrily.**

 **His father cupped his face I will make this right do you hear me trust me ok he said. Esmaeel started to tear up, his father said know what it has cost you he says embracing his son.**

 **Both men straightened up I will give you the letters and everything we have on the investigation we have on the issue Mr. Sattari says.**

 **But I do not appreciate being treated as a commoner Mr. Cassadine my son and I were going to come and speak with you anyway Mr. Sattari says.**

 **Well I apologize one cannot be too careful you can understand your son hurt my baby sister before Stefan says.**

 **I'm sure you can understand that under the circumstances that I did not know whether you were the cause of it Stefan replies. I'm sure we could have treated each other with a little more respect Mr. Sattari says. I apologize for my rudeness but Stefan says stretching out his hand as both me shuck hands.**

 **Ok fine can we go now every moment we stand here waiting Kristina and my son could be in danger Esmaeel says. Right now, there is a situation at the hospital they are on Lockdown Adonis says.**

 **Stefan and his father shook their heads. Get him please we will take the jet and land on top of General Hospital.**

 **They all aboard the Helicopter not knowing what was going on all Esmaeel knew was he had to get in there.**

 **General hospital**

 **Is that shooting Matt said as he got up he pulled out his phone and texted Lil**

 _Matt: hey Lil what's going on_

 _Matt: let me know you're ok_

 **Griffin pulled her jacket off he cupped her face in his hands Lil get up please. He closed his eyes and picked her up and put her on the bed to check to see how bad her wound was.**

 **He sighed shit when he heard her grunt she looked up into his concerned eyes. She jumped up then yelled fuck in pain. You were shot Griffin says. I well shit Griffin I can see and feel that she said sarcastically while she rolled her eyes.**

 **I have been shot before I know what it feels like she said trying to stand up but stumble. Griffin got up quickly Lil take it easy you hit your head on the way down. I think you fractured it you were out for a while.**

 **I would like to make sure everything is ok he said shifting, ugh she said "fine". Were limited here because of the lockdown he said after he checked her out and wrapped her wound. Fuck that is just what I need being stuck in here while the nut jobs are out there.**

 **Gunning for my best friend and I'm here with you fanfuckingtastic Lil said. Are they my kids my kids and try the truth this time Griffin said knowing being direct is best with her? Nope I already told you and sister Agnes this why do we keep doing this. BECAUSE I KNOW YOUR LYNG LIL ENOUGH he said walking towards her. She got in his face you don't scare me Griffin I don't give a shit if your upset not getting that you can't get the answer you want.**

 **What is it Griffin is her box dysfunctional that you two must hone in on my kids. She saw the hurt flash in his eyes but kept pushing anyway. What her deal huh Griffin why do she want my kids to be yours so bad most fiancée don't want the kids to be his.**

 **I'm right aren't I she can't have kids so she sees my kids as the only chance to play house. Sorry not happening Lil says continuing her tirade my kids are my kids ok. Getting angrier what is it with you Lil why do you like to hurt people huh, this is what you do now make people feel bad.**

 **It brings me great Joy to hurt you Griffin maybe you will feel what I felt. And I will continue to say whatever the fuck comes to my warp mind she said getting in his face.**

 **He was so angry that all he felt when he grabbed her and kissed her hard. She pushed him back as her brown eyes got darker as she grabbed his face kissing him back biting his bottom lip.**

 **As he backed them up until they fell back on the hospital bed as he pulled her sweater over her head. Throwing his coat off as she pulled off his shirt over his head.**

 **He stared at her for a second have your forgot how to work your part Griffin. Lil says staring at him smirking as he pulled her by her thighs closer. He knew he should stop but he couldn't while he stared at her in her red lace bra as he pulled her bra down. She wore red lace boy shorts with it he gasped has he got her jeans down. As she pulled him closer to her feeling his throbbing erection as he entered her hard and fast from behind. As they both sighed in unison he moved inside with great urgency.**

 **As he bent over kissing her neck her shoulder while he caressed her breast as he held her waist tight. She turned her head as she captured his lips as she grinded herself on him in slow tantalizing motions.**

 **As she panted don't stop be go faster, faster gawwwd faster she says as she grips the sheets of the bed. He drove him deeper and faster as he moved inside her tight passage as she rotated her hips.**

 **Griffin gripped her hair tighter as they both panted as pounded into her. She could no longer hold her arms up she yelled his name into the bed as her climax tore through her. As he groaned Oh Gawwwd Lil as he climaxed emptying his seed inside as they both tried to catch there breathe. That's when Griffin realized what happen He fixed his scrubs Oh God Lil I'm sorry he says as she grins at him, why it not your fault you couldn't resist me she said.**

 **But it is nice to know that the take charge Griffin is still inside there somewhere amongst the avid do gooder she says with a devious grin. And that guy is just aching to be free she said running her hand from his lips down his chest as she grabbed him by his face you loved me because I was combative and abrasive, and I love a good fight. But you know you can only deny me but for so long she said using her tongue to lick his lips, as he whispered we shouldn't do this. I know but it's so damn fun to pass up she says with a grin kissing him he knew he should stop but it took everything in him to grab her hands Lil stop as she laughed.**

 **As Nathan and Dr. Obrecht stepped back in the hub Nathan glared at him angrily sit-down or start shooting the man said. Valentin smirked you and your cohorts won't make it out of here alive so go ahead keep waving he gun around. "Shut up "Nathan yelled don't antagonize him he has a bomb as Nathan signaled the security guard. In that moment Nathan pounced as Dillon and Steven jumped the guy from behind when his partner shot Nathan square in the chest as Nathan got a shot off at the bomber.**

" **NATHAN "Dr. Obrecht yelled as he fell back she ran to his aid as Valentin just looked at him and said you idiot, help me Liesl yelled as she put pressure on the wound. Dr. Webber made a move to help Nathan the shooter says you help my friend he said you help them he said waving the gun at Valentin. I will do no such thing Liesl knows why don't you Liesl you used me and then threw me away to follow that stringy hair nut job who will never return your love.**

 **You must help me she said you have to save my son she said with tears in her eyes, Valentin bend down and looked her in the eyes coldly why would I do that. As she shouted if you can't do it for me do it FOR YOUR SON SHE SAID, as Valentin stood tall looking down at her flabbergasted.**

 ** _In this Story_**

 ** _Valentin Cassadine is played by Matt Borlenghi_**

 ** _Alexei Cassadine Michael Steger_**

 ** _Liliana Corinthos Francia Raisa_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Nina's apartment**

 **She paced the floor she had been in contact with Spinelli to see if it was true or was it all a dream. Nina took a deep breathe when there was a knock at the door. She figures it be Nathan he was at least 45 minutes late.**

 **When she opened the door there he handsome ever he had long black hair just like Silas. Oh, I'm sorry for staring your picture doesn't do you justice your very handsome Nina's says escorting him in.**

 **He smiled thank you Ms. Reeves as he put the sleeping child on the couch sorry. It was naptime she couldn't really fight it we had a long morning he says. It's not a problem really Nina says, Wow you did all this for me he says around. looking I'm Logan Applestone and this little beauty is Mia Rose he said smiling down at his daughter.**

 **I went a little crazy in the toy store when the PI said you had a little girl she said shyly. He sat next to his daughter and Nina sat on the single chair so where do we begin.**

 **How did you and my father meet? he asked Nina smiled in college at Columbia University. What was he like he had dark Black hair just like yours. He was smart, funny and nothing like any off the guys I have dated before she said with a smile and he was so humble. Trust he could be a jerk sometimes but he was blunt and straight to the point Nina says.**

 **And my mother didn't approve but I married him anyway I put him through med school we had our problems, but you were going to put us back on the right path she says with tears in her eyes. My mother paid your sisters mother to sleep with your father while we were having problems and she wanted what was ours. He raised his eyebrows when he looked at her, my father cut her off and left everything to me, so she drugged me to frame your dad.**

 **"** **You didn't tell him you were pregnant" he asked, I didn't get a chance to tell him, but he did know that I had something big to tell him and he was excited to hear it. Nina got up pacing fixing the vases with the plants in them, Logan got up he put his hand on her shoulder it's okay I had a pretty good life he said with a smirk.**

 **She has stolen so much from me she stole 22 years of my life I look at you and your daughter I can't help but to feel cheated she says as she cried. He embraced her while she cried it was the first time he felt connected to someone besides his daughter, Nina wiped her eyes I'm sorry I am a mess.**

 **Logan smiled 'it is okay you have a lot that was token from you he says' it's understandable that your emotional 22 years you spent in a coma. I couldn't imagine ever being away from Mia she is my heart and my everything he says looking back at Mia asleep on the sofa. So, tell me about you Nina says leading him back to the sofa, "what you want to know "he says with a smile. Oh gosh Everything Nina said with a bright smile when she looked at her watch, 'do you have somewhere to be he asked', "No" it's just your uncle Nathan was supposed to be here a longtime ago.**

 **He was supposed to bring the DNA test, but I don't think I need it you are the spitting image off Silas when I met him, well I'm not that interesting he said.' Well I grew up in Hartford Connecticut I have 2 older sister Lorna and Leah my adoptive parents are Sheila and Ron Applestone. I played baseball my whole life, but architecture Is my passion I graduated from the University of Hartford in architecture engineering and I am a member of Phi Kappa Sigma.**

 **'** **Is that where you meet Mia's mother 'Nina asked "umm kind of she was the cousin of my roommate Logan says but she went to Yale. She came from some wealthy family in Connecticut her parents worked for Merrill Lynch in the city, and Sheila is a nurse and Ron he is a contractor.**

 **So, her parents didn't like you her father did, but her mother didn't that was before she got pregnant with Mia then they were angry. But she made it through the whole pregnancy and about 6 months after Mia was born then she split and didn't look back. She told me don't look for her that she wants nothing to do with our child that she just wants this behind her like it was some childish mishap.**

 **Well it's her lost Nina says, so I have a sister huh he asked not wanting to talk about Britney; oh yeah, I did say you had a sister didn't I Nina says. Yeah, the woman who my mother paid to sleep with had a daughter, wow your mother sounds a lot like my ex's mother. Well just be Lucky you got away alive Nina says your father didn't "DADDY' the little girls said rubbing her eyes.**

 **"** **Hey cupcake" he said I want you to meet someone this is Ms. Reeves she is your other nana; do you remember what I told you Logan asked. The little girl shook her head yes" well this is the one that carried me in her tummy and then the stork gave me to Nana Sheila "Logan says. Nina watched her son with so much admiration and strength she can see it still hurts him to talk about his ex.**

 **General Hospital**

 **"** **Oh my gosh Lil I'm so sorry I…. I. never wanted to use you like that, Lil laughs coldly aww that is cute how you think you used me. Aww Griffey you anit get it yet she says with a smirk, I used you Liliana says and a matter of fact I let it happen to prove a point. Griffin's head jerked up and looked at her as he whispered what, as she watched him' think Griffin 'think of all the endless possibilities I can use this against you.**

 **"** **You wouldn't he said as he was shaking his in disbelief, she chuckled "OH I WOULD" and I am Karma is a bitch Griffin and I'm that bitch she said with a grin. "AFTER EVERYTHING WE HAVE MEANT TO EACH OTHER AND EVERYTHING WE SHARE YOU WOULD DO THAT TO HURT HER Griffin said angrily. Liliana laughed stepping closer to him I don't give a shit about her I want to hurt you she said with a shrug." You really don't get yet do you Griffin because you want to see the good in me that is cute, but that girl no longer exists" she says.**

 **He was stunned into silence he stammered out I don't believe that anymore then you do Lil, I didn't know any of this was going to happen. She had to keep up her wits about her or he might see it, riddle me this why do you care this much Griffin I just openly admitted to using to ruin your life. I DON'T BELIEVE FOR ONE SECOND THAT YOUR THAT COLD LIL HE SAID MORE CONFIDENTLY.**

 **"** **Then you are that stupid Griffin to believe otherwise I'm not a nice person Griffin at all" Lil says, oh yeah, a bad person would stay with there best friend to sit in a hospital all night. A bad person would have just gone on about their business because it didn't concern them he stepped closer. A bad person wouldn't do jump through hoops to help that same person's family in their time of need.**

 **You may have all these people fooled Lil but not me because I know your heart a hell of a lot better that Matt Hunter he spat. She thought to herself change tact Lil, she spoke you still haven't answered my question Griffin why do you care so much huh for some girl you threw away eight years ago. "DAMN IT BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU LIL I ALWAYS HAVE" Griffin says, do you think it was easy for me at all he says.**

 **It seems easy to me dump me for another doctor make sense I didn't fit the profile she said snidely,' why do you always make things complicated 'Griffin says. What can I say I am a complicated woman Lil says, Griffin says you want so bad for people to believe this cold and heartless person why. She sighed we can go around and around talking about this and it wont change anything Griffin Lil says.**

 **Outside General hospital**

 **Mac and the Police were formulating a plan to get in an assure the safety of everyone inside Lieutenant Ashford what is Swat ETA he says. They said they are landing on top of the roof Jordan says, Falconeri about time what the word from inside Curtis asked. Dante shook his head not good we got an officer down inside we have multiple assailants in the emergency room strapped with bombs. And we don't know how many in the building in general but Mayor Cassadine just called a said he has a hunch that it is the same people who shot Ms. Cassadine yesterday.**

 **Did he say why any of this is happening he says he has his suspicions was all he said, Mac sighs just like a Cassadine get me the exact location on our illustrious mayor ok. Yes, sir Dante says, 'Wait do we know which one of our guys are hit inside their Mac and Jordan says. No, they don't know but Swat is here Dante says as they pull up Lucky got out we have Cruz and on squad lading on the roof Lucky says.**

 **But we want to see what is going on inside before we make any moves, as his team set up to see what is going on inside officer Lugo is going to hack the system. So, we can assess how we go in as Officer Lugo set up his computer, Lucky spoke into his walkie blue team enter the vents I want eyes in that hospital.**

 **Mac says Lucky we have an officer down inside there so your team needs to get a move on it the commissioner says. You got it blue team Leader we have an officer down on the inside move swiftly. Red team clear the building starting from the roof, alpha team stand by we may have to go in hot Lucky says.**

 **Inside General Hospital**

 **The man laughed at Valentin as he stood there looking at Dr. Obrecht coldly, your lying so I will help you Valentin said. But it isn't going to work Liesel I have been down this treacherous road with you before. I offered to give you everything, but you wanted that stringy haired lackey that does Helena's bidding. "Then you will kill your own son run his DNA I gave him to my sister to raise because Helena found out that I had we had slept together it would have been catastrophic. She would have killed him I couldn't take that chance not with my son.**

 **If he was my son why didn't you tell me I would have token care of him just like I did Andronicus, I will get to the Bottom of this Valentin said glaring sat her menacingly. He kneeled to help he keep pressure on Nathan wounds, he whispered to her Liesel if you are lying there will be nothing you or that stringy hair lackey can do to save. You will feel my wrath either way he said, as Nathan whispered 'is he really my father 'don't speak my son she said as she cradled his head.**

 **You're not going to answer him Liesel he could be dying answer his question Valentin said demandingly, Yes Please entertain us all the man said slightly amused. Which Valentin was not as all use was on Liesel Obrecht from her son, to Valentin and everyone else in the emergency room.**


	14. Chapter 14

**PCU**

' **Moll's don't worry Aunt Tina is fine she is a Cassadine' after all Andronicus said with a smirk. Molly looked up at her older cousin how do you know she said with tears in her eyes. Taylor and Carson ran up to them guys I think things just a lot worse for you guys Carson says while Taylor caught her breathe 'yeah what she said'.**

 **Molly had this worried look in her eyes Andronicus spoke first "what happened "he said in a panic T.J came running from the other direction." Moll's, Moll's he said running over to her but stopped and notice Taylor and Carson he stopped a pulled her into his arms. Andronicus watched him cautiously "COULD ONE OF YOU TELL US WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON"; Carson looked back from Taylor and T.J.**

" **Oh, what hell she said sighing the hospital is on lockdown everyone thinks it has something to do with your aunts shooting" Taylor says not looking at Molly or Andronicus." WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME" Andronicus says, Molly burst into tears 'see I told you she cried into T. J's chest.**

 **'I told you I didn't feel right leaving the hospital something was off I knew it Molly cried as T.J held her closer. Rafe came up hugged Carson and Taylor "What's going on he said at the somber look of his friends.**

 **I…. I…. I… need to go Molls you coming Andronicus says flabbergasted "I can't be here right now, Andy you can't do anything right now Taylor pleads with him. 'I can't be here Tay" Andronicus says picking up his phone and dialing 'Bull where the hell are you what the hell is going on down there 'he said into his phone.**

 **Molly wiped her eyes if Xander is there he won't let anything happened to Aunt Tina or Alexei molly said I know he wouldn't. Moll's we have to go to the hospital and call Uncle Stefan while we are on the way' I will drive you guys man T.J said you are to wind up.**

 **Fine Andronicus said Rafe drive my car back to the lot by the docks please "Kovich I swear to God you scratch her I will kill you Andronicus said with a slight smile as he got in T. J's car.**

 **Rafe looked from Taylor and Carson what happened, did something happen with Tina he said scared for his friends. Taylor shook here head we don't' know Rafe she says. Carson says I got a text from my mom that she not worries but she didn't know about our lunch date today because the hospital was on lockdown she said with tears in her eyes.**

 **Rafe sighed and closed his eyes and pulled both girls into a hug knowing it would only get worse before it got better for any of them. Miles walked over' hey guys I heard he said watching both Carson and Taylor I'm sorry Miles says, as he wiped away Taylor's tears I'm sure Felix is fine babe I promise he says as he walks into his arms.**

" **Hey, let's get out of here "Rafe says we will go park Andy's car and find something fun to do to take our minds off things ok he said pulling Carson towards the car.**

 **We will meet their Miles said, Miles I can't lose him I don't know what I would do if something happen to him how would I explain to my parents about Donny she said crying even more. Tay listen to me Miles says with his hand on her chin 'Fe' is going to be okay he will walk out just as fabulous as ever he said with a grin.**

 **Sam and Jason's house**

 **Sam paced back and forth "you need to calm down "Jason says, how can I be come there is an active shooter in the hospital. Where my aunt and my cousin are Jason how can I be calm, Aunt Tina is still critical he pulled her close I promise you we will find out what's going on he said.**

 **You know I feel the same Sam Alan, Monica or Emily could be in there and not knowing is killing me, Alan especially because he ha a heartache before. I know Jace, but they are not after your family they are after mine damnit and Bull isn't answering his phone Sam said throwing the phone.**

 **If it makes you feel better call Alexei Jason said, I did he didn't answer either Sam said running her hands through her hair as she plopped down on the sofa. You know if we go down there we get the blame, I already got word that "Lil" is there and that could mean they put it on Sonny and myself.**

 **I really hope my aunt and Alexei are ok she said sighing I can't just sit here Jason I need to be doing something Sam says. Come on let's go Jason said I will call Mac and you can sit with your mom and keep her calm he said as they left the house.**

 **Outside General Hospital**

 **Lucky said my guys are now clearing the top floors, there was two shootings on 8 one deceased and the other is Xander Cassadine, but we have his shooter is dead and we arrested Connor Ronan for taking out one of the shooters he says to Mac.**

 **When a woman came running to the door but was stopped by other officers, she resisted "yelling my son is in there I need to make sure he is ok. I need to speak to someone in charge now she demanded Umm Commissioner Officer Taylor yelled "What it is it Taylor "Mac says. Umm this lady would like to speak with you he turned around "Julia" Mac says, Malcom what are you doing here.**

 **This is my crime scene what are you doing here Mac asked, my son is in there I need to know if he is ok she said "what's your sons name he asked. As her husband stood at her side seeing the resemblance, his name is Connor Ronan she replied.**

 **Connor is your son "Mac says" yes do you know him he is working security here she said, Mac laughs yes, I know him he is under arrest he shot someone inside there.**

 **And he doesn't work security he works for Sonny Corinthos Mac says, when he heard a loud commotion as Lucky's team hit the hospital.**

 **Inside General Hospital**

 **What do you see in that girl Averill asked she is rude and bitchy, Matt laughs she can be to those who don't know her he says. But she has the biggest heart ever she is very blunt, but she is caring ask anyone who knows her, and they will tell you Lil is loyal.**

 **Why are Kaden and Kaydence so important to you Dr. Jameson they are "Lil's kids, she crossed her arms over her chest. Because Griffin deserves to be in there lives he is a good man and will make a good father Averill says not looking at Matt.**

 **Like I said why does it matter, just because they had a thing what 7 or 8 years ago, I can tell you when she came back she was out there.**

 **How would you feel if someone kept your children away from you Dr. Hunter, well for one I don't make a habit of dumping girls for god or whatever Matt said with a smirk? I wouldn't have gotten involve with her if I couldn't be with her and I wouldn't tell her I love and break her heart says Matt.**

 **He was in a difficult situation you don't know how hard that choice was for him Averill says, yeah but hear he is today fully engaged to be married to someone else so how else does it look Dr. Jameson. When a knock at the door came it was the police clearing the floor.**

 **While Valentin and Liesel work to keep Nathan alive he whispers coldly when this is over Liesel you will have hell to pay for keeping my son from me I assure you. All the color drained from her face Nathan she stammered out is your mother I want you to fight my son. You are strong, and you daughter needs you to fight she said kissing him on the side of his face when.**

 **When the SWAT team came in took down the shooters, on the main floor when the doctors jumped into action to save Nathan and the other injured from other floors. I want to assist in his surgery Dr. Obrecht says Steve says "you know it's not going to happen.**

 **I will donate blood if he needs any I'm sure there is still a lot left over from my sister's surgery last night" and I want you to run a DNA test make sure she has no access he said watching Dr. Obrecht.**

 **Liesel started to walk away Valentin grabbed her arm not so fast I want answers and I want answers "NOW"! You unhand me she said pulling away Helena would have killed him and me if she found out. She was already angry that I did not kill you as she intends I needed him to be safe.**

 **And you will only bring him harm she tells Lies you wanted to follow that Stringy haired patsy around the world. He never loved, and he still doesn't is he still obsessing over Anna Devane while you wait for him to return your affections Valentin says.**

 **Mother "Britt said coming over "tell me something Liesel has he ever returned your love "or is it still unrequited Valentin says harshly. You will sell your own daughter out for him and he never gives you what you want, he uses you for sex and you give it to him every time. Liesel, you allow him to use you and your bore his child that he does not care for because she was a girl.**

 **Britt, I think you are beautiful and brilliant young woman I hope you never let yourself be used for any one's own use, did you ever wonder why she never loved you.**

 **Because he never loved her so she in return was stuck with you but at least she kept you she could have gave you too her sister Valentin says. She went to slap him, but he caught her hand "what did I hit a nerve Liesel" you throw away at any chance at real love.**

 **For a man who will never return it too you he uses you repeatedly because you let him, and he tells you he will never love you. And you run every time he beckons like a puppet you jump every time he has every single time you should be ashamed of yourself. "DANCE PUPPET, DANCE HE SAID she went to slap he grabbed both of her hands what Liesel you don't like the truth, that you're are a sad woman.**

 **Britt never take after your mother remember you are a beautiful capable woman any man will be lucky to have your even if your other or that guy who father you think so Valentin says. Its why she constantly berates you about your feelings for Dr. Webber because you show self-respect that she never had.**

 **So, she needs to make you feel and look like an idiot to make herself look superior to you says Valentin. Isn't that right Liesel its why you demean your child, with all my faults and I have plenty Andronicus knows I would give my life for him.**

 **There was an awkward silence in the room "well that is awkward "Liliana said with chuckle, what was all this for huh Lil Griffin said. Why don't you know want me to know if there my kids he says, what is it she can't have kids of her own so the two of y'all harp on mines. Oh, she can't have kids can she Lil said just by the way he squirmed she knew she hit the nail on the head.**

 **What happen to her Lil asked, nothing Griffin said not facing her oh come on I hate playing guessing games. Why is this some big game to you Lil she was brutalized a few years ago you happy Griffin said angry.**

 **That doesn't make me happy Griffin I maybe a bitch but I'm not an evil bitch Liliana says. Well you could have fool me that what you said right he said, no it isn't what I said there is a difference between being a raging bitch and an evil bitch says Lil.**

 **So here is what's going to happen Griffin I will keep my mouth shut to keep your happy little bubble and the two of you leave me alone Lil says. Because trust me Griffin I will enjoy telling her I had her fiancée while she was all worried.**

 **So simply I will keep my mouth shut for your cooperation, like I said before Griffin I allowed it to happen. "So, you could black mail me" Griffin says, oh fuck you caught me she said with a devious grin.**

 **Or you can tell her and still lose its entirely up to you Griffey poo Liliana said laughing. 'HOW COULD YOU BE SO CRUEL JUST TO HURT HER FOR WHAT' Griffin says, like I said I don't give a shit about her Griff it's you I want to hurt.**

 **When there was a knock on the door "its P.C. PD you a come out oh that is the Calvary Lil says walking to the door leaving. Umm Officer she shot one of the perps can you come with me miss, Liliana smiled nice play doc she said winking at him. "GRIFFIN" she said running into his arms as Liliana talk to the cops**


End file.
